


A Breath of tainted Air

by leviathans_watching



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But shklance is endgame, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Ryan, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So don't worry, Vacation, honestly its ridiculous, lol I need to add more tags, mafia, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: Lance McClain was gone.He died along with the lives of countless others, all taken at the hands of his bosses.Lance was gone, leaving only Leandro Sanchez.Leandro Sanchez, a mystery man (if you could even call the lanky twenty year old one), put on a hard mask, even though on the inside he was a mass of paranoia, a swirling ball of guilt and pain.But he had to wear a mask. He had to keep his past in the past. Even if there were some things he wanted to remember, he has to forget. Otherwise, he can't be convincing.Lance McClain, having gotten himself tangled in the Mafia, went into witness protection. Unfortunately, he was found and had to make a run for it. He goes to his friends, whom he had left without a note 3 years ago. They are mad, but soon realize there is more danger than they expected. (Shklance)(General trigger Warning)(Previously titled And I'm Begging you (Bring Me Back To Life))(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> I'm redoing this fic!
> 
> If you read it earlier, under the other name, I suggest re reading because it goes a different direction and stuff. I've corrected a lot of grammer mistakes and if you see more, let me know. Updates every Tuesday.
> 
> I hope this one is better. Please comment and Kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/  
> P.S. there isn't many changes in the first few chapters--

_ Lance McClain clutched his shoulder bag tightly, gripping the strap in his clammy hands. The familiar fabric cutting sharpy into his palms. His muscles were taunt, his rolled up sleeves showing the sinewy lines of his arms, long and dark, tanned by his heritage as well as by the sun. _

 

_ He hadn't wanted it to come to what it had come to,  Hell, he didn't even want to work for a gang, but when you get pulled into the Galras, you couldn't get out.  _

 

_ But Lance was going to try.  _

 

_ For his sake and for his friend's. His familia was safe in Cuba, blissfully unaware of the shit Lance was deep in.  _

 

_ So that's why he was in his local police station, even now looking over his shoulder. The lady manning the desk kept shooting him looks he couldn't discern, but he could clearly see the lining of pity laying in the softness of her flint eyes, in the crease of her mouth.  _

 

_ Lance was hesitant to trust anyone, but when he had stumbled into the station, he had felt warmth from the FBI agent and his niece. The agent had patiently sat with him while he stuttered and tripped over his story, a kind look in his eyes, a fatherly look that came with a twitch of his orange mustache. His niece, the second in command had shone her electric blue eyes on him, silver hair escaping in tendrils from the bun atop her head, easing his worries with a silent vow of protection. _

 

_ Now Lance sat in the waiting room, waiting for his fate to be decided, waiting to see if he could live or die, escape or be stuck in this hell forever.  _

 

_ He was immensely grateful for the fact that the FBI had came in to see him, a poor boy from Cuba, even though they had basically no jurisdiction in his big city. He was worried that no one would listen to him,  and he's just be caught in more crosshairs.  _

 

_ Lance had taken a huge risk coming to the station, but it had to be done to protect his friends.  _

 

_ They were too important, and he knew that the Galra had no qualms preying on them to keep Lance. For some reason, he was important to them, their main messenger. _

 

_ Lance’s jean clad leg bounced anxiously, a tell for him. Washed blue skinny jeans hugged his figure, and the crop top he was wearing showed his flat, toned stomach. _

 

_ He hated using the money the Galra gave him, but it was a necessity if he wanted to live. The pay was good, Lance admitted to himself, it allowed him the small luxuries he liked to have, and he tried not to keep his hands pretty clean, as clean as they could be in his job.  _

 

_ In fact, the money was what prompted him to take this job in the first place. He had just gotten kicked from Uni, unable to pay tuition, and was in dire need of assistance, as he was living on the streets. So Lance did some things he wasn't proud of.  _

 

_ He could've stayed with his friends, but to him, that wasn't an option. He wasn't going to be more of a burden than he already was.  _

 

_ The door leading to the back offices opened, and Lance stood, shaking. He needed good news. Agent Allura beckoned him forward, and Lance's legs trembled as he shuffled through the door, the agent behind him.  _

 

_ Agent Coran waited for him in his temporary office,  and when Lance and Allura entered, he stood proudly, his gun flashing in the sunlight coming in from the slits in the west facing windows.  _

 

_ They told Lance the news, and he took it in numbly,  the words not registering until after the entire ordeal was over.  _

 

_ Lance McClain was gone. In his place was Leandro Sanchez. Lance would have to cut all ties with his friends and family, and he would move away, becoming a new person, entering a new life. He would be enrolled in Altea University, free of charge,  majoring in Astronomy. _

 

_ Lance signed his own death papers, becoming ever lost.  _

 

_ Such was the way of Witness Protection program. _

 

_ He didn't even get to say goodbye to his friends, only his family.  _

 

_ There were a lot of tears. _

 

* * *

 

Leandro Sanchez sat in his Astronomy class senior year of college. He had done an outstanding job at being alone, acting a lot like Kei--

 

No, not going to go there.

 

Biting his lip, Leandro turned towards the window battling unwanted thoughts. It was a losing battle,  but Leandro tried. 

 

How he tried. 

 

A flash of movement caught his eye, and Leandro tried to track the movement but it was to fast, elusively escaping his gaze. 

 

He kept seeing motion, and they kept distracting him from his lecture. 

 

Trying to tamper down his growing sense of unease and curiosity, Leandro turned to the front and tried to focus. 

 

Suddenly, the window in front of him broke as someone crashed through. Recognising the white blond locks, Leandro stood panickedly, glass crunching under his feet. 

 

More figures entered the room, making a total of five. The lecture room was in pandemonium, students screaming and moving. 

 

“Everyone freeze!” A commanding voice rang out, and a gunshot banged into the ceiling. “Anyone moves, and they're dead.” Lotor stated calmly, gesturing to the other gang members in the room, waving his gun. 

 

“Leandro Sanchez, or should I say, Lance McClain.” Lotor turned towards him with a sickly sweet smile while his generals advanced on Leandro, no, Lance. 

 

That's who he was right now, staring into the barrel of a gun. 

 

Lance raised his hands, searching for an escape. He met eyes with Lotor, and tried for a grin. “Hello, fancy meeting you guys here.” he said meekly, voice wobbling. 

 

He shuffled to the side, a little closer towards the broken window, and five guns track his movements.

 

“You thought you had escaped. Don't you know,  no one ever escapes from us?” Lotor turned sadly,  shaking his head mockingly, his beauty, which Lance had at first been attracted to, now only seemed cold, calculating.

 

“You got me…” Lance chuckled weakly waiting for his chance. He knew it was next to impossible that five guns would miss him,  but it was better than being taken and tortured. 

 

A student behind Lotor's man (well, lady) ran, and the five of them whipped around.Taking his chance, Lance leapt through the window and onto the grass.

 

Sprinting wildly, careening around, Lance felt bullets whiz past him, missiles made just to hit him, it seemed. 

 

As Lance made it to the gates of the University, a bullet slid painfully along his side, taking out a bit of skin. 

 

Lance hissed at the pain, the burning fire consuming his side, but kept running. He felt blood spilling into his top, drenching the light fabric stickily.

 

He rushed into the street, almost getting hit by  a car, and jumped in front of a family to get into a taxi. The driver started to say something but Lance just slammed the door shut and told him to floor it. 

 

The driver looked at him, to the blood soaking his shirt, then to the University, where police cars were pulling up to,  and something in Lance's gaze must have convinced him, so he hit the gas, throwing napkins back to Lance, who pressed them to his side forcefully. 

 

After a moment, Lance leaned forward, catching the drivers eye. 

 

“I'm sorry. I needed to get out of there. I promise I'm not on the run from the police, you're not harboring a fugitive.” The drivers stare in the mirror made him uncomfortable.

 

“What you on the run from, then, boy?” His harsh words were somewhat softened by his placid look, the smoothing of the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“I… uh… used to belong to a gang.” He admitted sheepishly, still administering pressure to his injury.

 

“Ahh, I’ve seen some things in my day, but this is a first. Where do you want me to drop ya, free of charge?” He winked, startling Lance. 

 

“Thanks mister, can you drop me off...?” Lance rattled off the address if the only place he could go to,  the only place he'd feel safe in, they place he hadn't been to in years. Lance was incredibly thankful for this man, a God send.

 

The man nodded, then turned the radio to a classic rock station. 

 

They spent the hour long drive in relative silence, the driver passing back a towel for Lance's side. Once they pulled up to the familiar building, the driver dropped him off with a cheeky smirk and a tip of his hat. 

 

When he drove off, Lance was sad to see him go, the yellow disappearing in the familiar city streets. 

 

Turning to face the building, Lance felt he was stepping into his past. His side was blotting slowly, not as fast as it should be, and Lance knew he needed bandages.

 

Lance was taking a wild chance, assuming that his friends would still even be there, or even want to help him.

 

Lance looked at the quiet cafe, then staggered around to the back. Not wanting to just barge in, Lance knocked lightly, rapping thrice with his knuckles. 

 

The door swung open to reveal flashing Amber eyes behind wide glasses.

 

“Lance?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I said updates every Thursday, but I'm going to be out of town this week so I figured I should post it now!
> 
> Hope y'all like it, and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated...

"Lance?" Pidge cried surprisedly. "What the hell? It's been three years! Three fucking years!" Their small shoulders shook with the force of their outburst, and a small hand enclosed in a too-big sleeve pushed up their glasses, showcasing the furious glare.

"Hey, Pid-pid, I've missed you." Lance swayed on his feet, pain hitting him strongly, along with the emotions he'd kept bottled up tighter than the cap on a soda bottle after his sister Ronnie had closed it.

Man, she was strong.

"You do not get to call me nicknames! You lost that right when you left without saying goodbye!" Pidge shouted angrily, loud enough for it to echo in the alleyway behind Lance.

There was some shuffling behind the door before Pidge was pushed to the side and Hunk was in the doorway, the familiar orange headband tied gaudily around his brown hair.

“Hunk!" Lance chirped delightedly, feeling a little loopy. His side hurt, and he just wanted to lay down.

"Lance, oh gods Lance, you're hurt!" Hunk stepped forward to catch Lance as he almost fell, and pulled him inside. The warmth hit Lance and it felt good, the smell of coffee and pastries hitting Lance and setting him back to a time when it was good, when it was warm.

Hunk set Lance into a chair and rushed to the cupboards where the first aid was kept. Lance's head lolled and black spots danced before his eyes but he forced them away with a shake of his head, matted hair swinging across his forehead.

Hunk came back, setting the medical stuff in front of Lance with an anxious bite of his lip. He kneeled before Lance, and instructed him to pull up his shirt. Lance pulled it off the bare minimum, not wanting to expose his other scars, wincing as the dried blood stick to his shirt and wound, forcing him to peel it off slowly.

Hunk looked hesitantly at the wound, where a little blood dribbled out, but thankfully most of it had stopped.

Hunk gingerly wet a washcloth with warm water and began to dab at the gunshot, trying to ignore Lance's hiss of pain. Pidge couldn't bring themselves to stand heartlessly aside so they crept forward, helpfully instructing Hunk.

A door banged near the front of the shop and Lance froze as two familiar figures came into view.

"Hey guys, we got the stuff you asked--" Keith froze, dropping the grocery bags. Lance felt like a deer in the headlights with the glare Keith was giving him.

He looked not quite the same, black skinny jeans a little skinnier, red button down deeper red, adorable mullet framing an alabaster face that seemed sharper, thinner, with a pouty ruby red mouth with full lips, purple eyes that shone like Charoite that hit the sun in just the right way, and a long, thin delicate nose. 

Lance's eyes fell to Shiro, and his mouth went even more dry, if that were possible. Strong and muscled, the man looked a little older, more mature. His black tee fit snugly, ending just before his prosthetic, which held plastic bags. His eyes pierced Lance, the bumpy, pinkish scar on his nose adding character, drawing attention to his sharp, broad chin that could cut a bitch (in Lance's opinion).

Shiro's gaze was flat, wide and disbelieving, like he didn't believe his eyes. 

Lance weakly smiled and it seemed to break the men from their trances.

Keith stormed forward, catching Lance off guard and pushing him against the wall roughly, his sleeves forearm crushing Lance's windpipe. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” He hissed angrily, putting more and more force onto Lance's throat.

Feebly, Lance clawed at the arm restricting his breathing weakly. Shiro jumped forward, pulling Keith away with a surprised “He's injured!”

Lance hacked, clutching his throat trying to calm his pinging heartbeat, each painful whump giving him anxiety when he realized it grew faster smelling Keith's scent, axe body wash, deodorant, and something uniquely Keith.

Shiro shoved Lance down onto the chair gently, kneeling to look at Lance's side. His calloused hands skimmed Lance's side, and he couldn't stop the shiver from racking his body.

“Lance, is this a gunshot wound?” Shiro seemed concerned, looking up at Lance worriedly and also confusedly.

“Yep.” He confirmed with a try for a smile, rolling his shoulders guiltily.

“What?” Everyone crowded around Lance asking questions and talking over each other.

Shiro held up his hands for silence, then resumed dressing the wound. “And how, pray tell did you get this?” Everyone looked scared and off put, which made Lance feel bad.

“Well uh,” He chuckled nervously “I got it running for my life from someone, well a couple of people with guns. I promise I'll explain the full story later but right now I just want to sleep.” Hunk looked like he was going to barf, Pidge looked angry, but Lance knew they were scared, Keith looked pissed, while Shiro had schooled his expression into a mildly off put mask.

Shiro stood, wiping his hands on his pants. “It should be good to go, take a few days to heal, and will leave a nasty scar.”

Lance chuckled before he could stop himself. “Won't be the first.” He cleared his throat when everyone looked awkwardly at him.

Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder. “You can stay with Keith and I. But, promise you won't run and will explain the full story?” He asked looking deeply into Lance's eyes, who avoided eye contact and moved away.

“Yeah, okay. You and Keith are living together?” He asked, saying the thing that had been clawing to get out of his head since Shiro had insinuated it.

“Well, I mean, we're dating, so yeah.” Keith's blunt attitude is like twisting a dull knife in his chest, then lighting the blood on fire (not that that's possible).

Lance lurched. “I uh, got to, go to the… uh, bathroom.” He muttered, trying to ignore the extra wrench of the knife at Pidge's snarky “Still remember where it is?”

He stumbled to the bathroom, trying to choke back tears. It's not like anything had changed, why’d he even hope?

He would always be the last choice with them. While they weren't together when they were in Freshman year of college, Lance knew that they liked each other they just hadn't acted upon it until he had left, apparently.

Curling into a ball in the corner, Lance pressed his palms into his head and rocked, trying to strive off the panic attack. It was hard to breathe. Today had already been so bad, and this was just the tipping point.

The door opened softly, and Hunk crept in lightly. “Oh, hermano, even though you haven't been here, I still love you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that!” He hummed, crouching beside Lance. 

It was like a dam breaking. Lance sobbed, lurching forward to clutch at Hunk's shirt, knuckles almost white what with the tension he was putting on them. He was letting feelings he had been holding back for three years finally surfacing.

Hunk hugged Lance as he sobbed, and they stayed there for close to twenty minutes. One Lance was all dried up, he tightly hugged Hunk. "I love you too. I didn't want to leave, I swear." He said solemnly.

Hunk laughed a little, wiping his tears off his face with an "I know, buddy, I know."

* * *

When they shuffled out of the bathroom, Lance's eyes red, face blotchy. When they went back into the backroom, everyone stilled at the obviousness despair on Lance's face.

He smiled thinly, trying not to look at Shiro or Keith, instead focusing on Pidge. "I swear gremlin, have you even grown?" He tried, and they huffed, crossing their arms before giving up and stepping up to hug Lance. He rubbed their hair affectionately, relief at being forgiven plain in his eyes.

"Maybe you've just shrunk." They shot back, a small smile gracing their lips.

"We decided it might be best to close up the cafe for the rest of the day, but ultimately it's up to you, Hunk." Everyone looked towards Hunk, who was already nodding.

"Of course." He smiled at Lance, wrapping a beefy arm around him. "I'll see you all later?" Everyone nodded, exchanging goodbye's and hugs. Lance stood awkwardly by Shiro, looking at his feet.

"C'mon." Shiro motioned, and obligingly, Lance followed. They walked into the front, and turned down the little street that had street parking. Keith and Shiro walked a little ahead, their entwined hands mocking Lance

They stopped at two bikes, one black and purple, and one sleek red one. Lance gulped. How was this going to work?

"Keith, Lance, you two alright to ride together?" Shiro determinedly seemed to be ignoring the tension between them.

Lance nodded a jerky nod. "I'm okay with it if Keith is." He side eyed Keith.

Keith snorted, crossing his arms. When Shiro shot him a soft look, he relented, pulling out two helmets. It was Keith's red one that he'd had for years, and Lance was hoping to see his blue one from when they were friends, adorned with stickers and glitter (thanks to his younger sister) but was sorely disappointed when it was a simple grey one.

He unsteadily took the helmet, placed it on his head, then clambered on behind Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist, trying not to inhale his scent.

He hoped it wasn't a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I’m here again...
> 
> I hope y’all like this, I spent an amount of time on it!
> 
> Also I’m not sure if this is going to be posted on Wednesday or Thursday, because timezones are weird, but here it is!!
> 
> Please take time to like and comment!!!!

_ Lance was brought into a room with two scruffy looking guys flanking him. He was a little bit into his job, and was doing his best to balance uni, his friends, and be in a gang without them knowing. _

_ He didn’t think he was anything important, but Lotor, Zarkon’s son had taken a liking to him, made him the head messenger, the one who collected the merch, sold it, and relayed information. His job was frightening, yes, but he did what he had to do, and tried not to look like a street rat. _

_ He was getting the stuff from a seller, to take it back to the Galrans. He had his gun, and was the best shooter in the gang, someone had dubbed him the sharpshooter, and the name stuck. When he had been accepted into the gang, they trained him to handle a wide array of weapons, along with hand-to-hand combat. Lance liked it, but didn’t like the implications of him liking it. _

_ He had met this seller before, and he’d never given him much trouble. Should be an in and out mission. _

_ But when Lance had entered the warehouse, something had seemed. . . off.  The atmosphere was tense. Lance was on guard, a gut feeling telling him that something was up. He just wanted to get the deal over with. When the door shut behind Lance, he knew. _

_ People stepped out from behind supplies, shelves, forklifts. There were so many. Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of this one.He made a move to draw his gun, “Don’t move.” A voice rang out, and Lance paused, putting his hands up. _

_ “Alright, alright, let’s just talk this out.” Lance tried, but a man moved up, backhanding him across the face. Lance hissed, and tasted blood, his tongue moved over the cut on his cheek probingly. _

_ “Don’t talk.” The man glowered at Lance, and Lance saw some guys come up and take away his backup. He was alone. The man smiled, rotting teeth peeking out from pale lips. “Boy, we’re going to have fun with you…” _

* * *

“Lance, Lance! Wake up! It's only a dream!” he jolted awake to the feel of someone shaking him. 

Lance's throat ached, and he was in a panic. Strong hands gripped his arms, stopping him from flailing. He calmed down after a minute, breathing heavily.

Looking up, he flushed with shame when he met eyes with Keith, and saw Shiro standing in the doorway. God, he was pathetic. 

“What…” He cleared his throat. “What happened?” it hurt to talk. 

“It was a nightmare, Lance. We woke up to you screaming bloody murder.” Lance flinched. No wonder his throat hurt. 

“Ahh, I'm sorry. I get nightmares a lot now, that's why I got moved out of the dorms at college.” He trailed off, realizing they didn't know he went to college.

“What about?” Shiro asked gently,  sitting on the bed beside him. Keith was leaning against the wall,  but Lance could tell he seemed a bit unnerved. 

“Um, well, I don't really want to talk about it right now.” He sighed, picking at the covers. He hadn't told anyone what had happened there, and to tell the happy couple of Shiro and Keith? No, not an option.

“What do you mean-” Keith growled, but Shiro stopped him with a look. 

“Understandable. Do you need anything?” He asked, the soft look on his face making Lance want to cry. 

“No, I'm sorry for waking you guys, but I think I can go back to sleep now.” He lied, not wanting to bother them. 

Shiro nodded, leaving, but Keith hesitated. “We were all really worried when you didn't come back. Shiro didn't stop looking for days.” He said, and a lump formed in Lance's throat.

“I didn't want to leave, I'm sorry.” He mumbled, not meeting purple eyes. Keith wordlessly left, and Lance, well Lance didn't sleep the rest of that night. 

* * *

Morning arrived, and Lance padded to the kitchen, still being awake and all. he didn't have any clothes, and the night before, Keith had lent him some sweats and Shiro let him borrow a sweatshirt. He'd have to go shopping with Hunk later that day. 

It had taken him a second to find the kitchen, not that the house they lived in was big, it was just two floors, but he had gotten sidetracked by all the photos and memories along the way.

Lance decided to make some breakfast as a thank you to them, so he set about cracking eggs and frying bacon, making his specialty omelettes. 

When they were almost done, and Lance had made coffee, Shiro came blurily out from wherever he, no they (that wasn't an ache in Lance's heart, no way) slept. 

“Lance… what?” Lance turned around with a cup of coffee, giving it to Shiro them danced his away back to the stove. 

“I thought I'd make a little thank you breakfast, you know, for helping me and all.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Thanks.” Shiro said, sipping his coffee while Lance watched wearily. “You still remember how I like it?” Shiro asked, and Lance nodded, not facing him. 

“Listen, Lance, I don't know what happened, and I'm hoping you'll tell us today, but know that I will support you. You're still a good friend of mine, and whatever happened was probably not your fault.  I want you to know that I still cared for you, even when you weren't here.” Shiro confessed, and Lance felt tears prick his eyes. 

“Thanks.”

“What's going on?” Said Keith from the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

Lance forced a smile. “I made breakfast!” He slid the omelettes on the plates, handing them to Keith and Shiro, along with Keith coffee. They say at the island counter, while Lance wiped off the stove. 

“Aren't you eating?” Keith asked bluntly, his fork halfway in between the plate and his mouth. 

“Oh, I don't get hungry in the morning.” Lance laughed brushing it off, missing the concerned glance sent between Keith and Shiro.

Lance finished cleaning up, then turned towards them. “So later, if Hunk can, I think that we're going shopping, and I also want to help out in the cafe. I just need some clothing for today.” He said, gesturing towards his attire. 

Shiro nodded, getting up. “Come with me. Keith, can you do dishes?” Keith nodded,  and Shiro led Lance to his and Keith's room, then shuffled through the drawers. He pulled out a paint of skinny jeans, and a tee shirt, holding them up for inspection. 

Lance thanked him and went to shower, but realized he had no idea what to do about his injury. 

“Hey Shiro?” He called, opening the bathroom door. 

“Yeah?” Shiro came into view, and Lance quickly explained his problem. 

Shiro helped him take off the bandages,  then instructed him to wash it gently, then pat it dry. Once he left, Lance waited for the shower to warm, looking in the mirror. 

He looked tired and gaunt, circles under his eyes and limp hair. Lance didn’t really stick to his routine too much, not wanting to use too much of the money he got monthly from the authorities. He wondered what they’d do when they found out he was missing.

Damn. 

Testing the water and stepping in, Lance hummed as he washed, careful of the wound. He didn't bother to straighten his hair (not having a straightener) and pulled on the jeans, noting they were a little long, as Keith had grown up in the past few years. 

Lance rolled the waist down,  then adjusted his sleeves, and went to find Shiro. 

He helped him dress the wound, then they took the bikes to the Cafe, this time Lance riding with Shiro. 

When they went in back, Hunk hugged Lance gently, Pidge giving him an awkward fist bump. 

“Lance, I'd like you to meet Shay Balmera, my girlfriend.” Hunk pulled her forward proudly. 

“Leandro?”

“Shayla?” 

“Wait, you two know each other? And why would she call you Leandro?” Pidge asked suspiciously, a confused look on their face.

“Well,” Lance sighed. “It appears it's time I tell your little the truth.”

Everyone sat down at Lance's urging, and he began his tale. 

“So remember how I was struggling back in freshman year of University at the garrison?” Everyone nodded, aside from Shay. “I was almost out of money,  and didn't want to tell you guys. When I was walking home one time, I found a notice on my apartment door saying I had been evicted. I took what I could, donating the rest. So every cent went to university. I would sleep under a bridge, then go to class and act like it was all good.” He paused a moment. “Well one day, these two guys approached me. They worked for a gang, the Galra.” Shiro murmured a no, recognising the name. 

“What's so bad about that?” Pidge asked, crossing their arms. 

“The Garans are the most notorious gang, part of the mafia, the worst gang out city and the surrounding ones have ever seen.” Shiro explained with a ‘go on' gesture. 

“And they threatened me,  so I couldn't exactly say no. The second in command, Lotor, took a liking to me, and I was hired as main messenger. I would collect loot, make deals, threaten people and trade messages. It was good pay, and I was trained.” 

Lance paused, at the worst part of his story. “Before I disappeared for good, I was gone for a few days.” They nodded, remembering. “I was . . . captured,  and held hostage until Lotor got me out. It was bad. I was having second thoughts, and Lotor threatened to hurt you guys and I couldn't have that. After that, I went into witness protection program, I couldn't stand it. I went to Altea University, under the name Leandro Sanchez, where Shay goes. Until yesterday.” Lance gathered his breath. “Lotor found me, and him and his well, generals, for lack of a better term, wanted to capture me. I ran, and that's how I'm here.” Lance finished, facing shocked silence. 

The next few minutes were full of ‘why didn't you tell us’ and ‘that must have been so bad’. It finally calmed down, and Hunk agreed to go shopping with Lance. 

They set on the way, with the rest of them manning the café.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said updates every Thursday, but it's just not working, so Tuesdays from now on!
> 
> Please comment and give kudos!

“Lance, how about this one?” Hunk called out, holding up a light blue short sleeved shirt, something Lance would've worn when he was younger. 

“I’ll try it!” Lance grabbed a white oversized sweatshirt and a black long sleeved thermal off the rack, as well as taking the shirt from Hunk.

He just needed pants, and then they could go. Pulling two pairs of skinny jeans down, Lance went into the changing room. 

Deciding they all fit, Lance got a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a distressed pair, as well as a few more fitted tee’s.

The made their way to check out, then loaded the bags into the car. 

Getting in and shutting the door, Hunk turned towards Lance. “So, what do you think of Shay?” He asked uncertainty evident in his tone.

“We didn't really see a lot of each other at Uni, but we did work together during one of my Marine biology projects, when we partnered with the geology minors. She is very nice, polite, and kind. I think she is one of the two people that I know with a pure heart, and you're the other one. I think you guys are perfect together, and you have my full approval.” Lance smiled softly at the loosening of Hunk's shoulders. He really cared about Shay. 

“I'm glad.” Hunk said, starting the car. “Your opinion means the world to me.” He backed out of the parking space, and they were on their way back to the Cafe. 

The ride was relaxing, the windows rolled down to let the sweet spring air in, music on. Hunk let Lance pick the tunes, so of course it was shitty early 2000's pop. Lance sang along loudly, grateful to be back where he belonged. 

Upon arriving at the Cafe, Lance hopped out, setiing the bags of clothing by the back corner. He then grabbed an apron and went out front. Pidge shot him a look, their expression seemily saying ‘WTF you doing?’ but Lance ignored it, focusing on the customers out front. 

“Hiya, what can I get for you lovely ladies?” He charmed, and the two girls giggled. They placed their orders and names, Lance flirting the entire time. 

They left a sizable tip, and Lance put it in the jar for someone else. He worked a shift or two, then went began cleaning tables and sweeping floors. He was wiping down the counter when the door chimed. 

Lance's eyes went to the door, and he froze, heart pounding. It was two of Lotor's generals, Zethrid, if he remembered right, and Narti. 

Lance crouched down, beneath the counter, praying they hadn't seen him. Pidge looked at Lance quizzically. 

Lance shook his head frantically, hoping they got his signal. 

“Excuse us,” A smooth voice called from behind the counter.

“Yes, sorry.” Pidge stepped up, and diligently got ready to take their orders. 

“You haven't, by chance, seen a tall, thin, Cuban boy around here, name Lance or Leandro?” Narti asked, voice low. 

“No, why? Did something happen to him?” Pidge queried with fake concern, kicking Lance in the side gently. 

“We're friends of his, and he ran away from home recently, and we think he was headed for this city.” Zethrid answered with a sad tone. 

“I'm so sorry to hear that!” Pidge's voice was laced with sympathy, their acting good enough that if Lance didn’t know, he would have really thought they were worried. 

“I'll tell the others to be on the lookout, and I'm sorry not to be of more help!” Pidge adjusted their glasses with finality. “Do you want to order anything?” 

Lance assumed they didn't, because Pidge motioned for Lance to get up.

He stood, brushing himself off. “Thanks.” He praised, then seeing the questioning look in their eyes elaborated. “Lotor's generals.”

Pidge's eyes widened in understanding. “Seriously?” Lance nodded, trying to pass it off as not a big issue, like no big deal that you just had to talk to two people who want to kill and possibly torture me, Pidge. It's all cool though.

Right. 

Keith came out front to take over for Pidge, and Lance got back to work. They worked effortlessly, albeit barely communicating.

* * *

Lance had been on his feet for hours, and welcomed the chance to sit down when it was time for the cafe to close. 

“Here.” Pidge offered, holding out a wad of cash. 

“No thanks, really.” Lance declined, pushing the money away.

“Really Lance, take it.” Shiro joined, coming to stand by Pidge. 

“Yeah, come on Lance.” Keith walked over, crossing his arms. 

“Really I couldn't.” Lance tried, not wanting to take the medicine my away from someone who earned it. 

“Lance, take it.” Hunk said firmly, taking the money from Pidge and shoving it to Lance's chest. “You earned it with all the work you did today.”

“I worked to help out and say thank you, not get paid!” Lance protested, but Hunk gave him a look. “Fine.” Lance huffed, taking it and then giving it right back. “To pay you for the clothes you bought me.” He explained, and Hunk sighed, tucking it into his apron pocket.

Shiro brought forward a bag of sandwiches and they ate, taking easily, lightly, not about anything important or anything in particular. It was really nice to be back with his friends, Lance realiszed. He felt himself tear up, but he blinked the tears back and put more effort into the conversation.

It was really nice.

* * *

Lance meandered around Shiro and Keith’s house, getting himself more situated with the layout. He wanted to be able to make his way around in the dark. He passed the living room and saw Keith and Shiro on the couch, snuggling. Shiro noticed him standing in the doorway, and called out.

“Lance, come watch Supernatural with us! Is it still your favorite show?” Shiro beckoned, and Lance hesitated. He didn’t really want to see Shiro hide his face in Keith’s shirt, the latter barely fazed.

“I’m good. Just going to the bathroom. Thank you though.” Lance stepped away, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt. They had been nothing but, well, mostly nice to him, welcoming him into their home with no questions asked, still ready to help him after he left with no explanation.

Lance shut the door softly, then splashed his face with water. He sat on the ground, knees drawn to his chest.

A knock on the door a few minutes later drug Lance out of his stupor. “May I come in?” A voice called and Lance cleared his throat to answer.

Shiro entered, a concerned look on his face. He took in Lance's position against the wall and sat on the ledge of the bathtub.

“Everything okay? You've been in here for a long time.” He commented lightly, rubbing his arm where the prosthetic met it. 

“You should take that off.” Lance nodded towards his arm. 

“You're right.” Shiro fumbled with it for a minute before detaching the limb from his body. He sighed in relief, moving his shoulder to loosen it up. 

“But really. I don't know how much stuff you've been through, but it seems pretty bad. If you want to talk about it, Keith and I are always here for you.” Shiro gazed seriously into Lance's eyes. 

“...Thanks, but I'm gonna get ready for bed.” Lance stood, hating himself in that moment more than ever. He could see the crestfallen look on the older man's face, and was berating himself for letting Shiro down. 

“Alright, sleep well.” Shiro stood as well, and he looked like he was hesitating on hugging him. Three years ago Lance would have stepped into it, but now he just saluted, turning on his heel. 

Lance waited until he was out of earshot to start crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired.
> 
> That's all.

_ It was dark, and Lance's arms hurt. He was gagged and bound, feet barely touching the floor.  _

_ As he blinked into consciousness, it all came back to him. The drugs, the capture, the torture.  _

_ Dios, Lance was doomed.  _

_ “Ahh, my lamb. You are awake, yes?” It was that guy from before, and from what Lance could gather, he was the leader by the name of Sendak. _

_ He was a cruel man, one without a shred of pity in his dead eyes. He was a man who had seen too much, done too much, felt too much, and that had transformed him into a cold, merciless shell of a human being. _

_ Lance bucked at his restraints, but his efforts were fruitless, and his wrists were screaming in agony.  _

_ A hand trailed up Lance's cheek and he shuddered. Sendak had claw I've fingernails, ones that left crescent cuts on his face, side, arms, legs, stomach, basically everywhere. _

_ His hand moved to Lance's shirt and tugged at the torn, bloody material. “Hush, although I do like to hear your screams,” He mused, and Lance felt sick.  _

_ Lance felt sick when his other hand slipped down his waistband, trailing featherlight stroked across his hip.  _

_ Lance felt helpless.  _

_ Sendak moved suddenly, gripping Lance with both hands on his waist, pressing hard enough to leave bruises.  _

_ Lance shut his eyes, fearful of what was to come.  _

_ Sendak moved Lance back and forth lightly, up against his crotch and then away. He was basically dry humping him, and Lance had no say in the matter.  _

_ It hadn't gone too far yet, but Lance knew that eventually it would, and who knew what would happen after that.  _

_ Sendak grew rougher, thrusting Lance harder and harder up against him.  _

_ Lance tried to block it all out.  _

* * *

Lance woke up, chest heaving, bile swirling in his throat. Lurching up, Lance made his way to the bathroom down the hall, hand held over his mouth.

He crouched down over the toilet, tears burning as he gagged repeatedly. The overwhelming stench of acids clouded the bathroom, and Lance waited, waited until he was puking up nothing, his stomach empty save for the horrible feeling. 

He slumped down half heartedly, a flushed cheek laying against the cool tile of the floor. Lance sniffed, too dazed to wipe his eyes. 

His head hurt, and he wanted to not feel anymore. It was easier when he didn't feel. Lately, he had been feeling too much. 

Shakily, Lance braced himself up against the bathtub to flush the toilet, trying to imagine his bad thoughts were being taken away too. 

Lance sat there, closing his eyes and resting his head on the ledge. 

“Hey…” Lance started, looking up. Keith stood at the doorway, unsurely peering at Lance. 

Lance let his head fall back as he messily waved. 

“Are you alright?” Keith struggled, looking like he didn't know whether to stay or leave. “Although I should guess not.” He crept in slowly, hovering uncomfortably over Lance. 

Lance remembered how bad Keith was at comforting people and felt touched that he would try to see if Lance was okay. 

“Do you want to talk about it.” Lance cracked open one eye surprisedly. He didn't know what controlled him, but he slid over in a silent invitation.

Keith mirrored Lance's pose, legs drawn up to his chest, arms around his legs. 

“When I,” Lance cleared his throat. “So I told you I was captured, right?” Keith hesitantly nodded. It felt good, but also terrifying to open up to Keith. “There was this man, Sendack.” Lance felt a shudder rip through him. “He did some things, like he… he hurt me, and he yelled at me, and he tortured me, and he…” Lance trailed off. 

“Raped you.” Keith's tone was indiscernible, and when Lance braved a look at him, he looked disgusted and angry. 

“Yeah. He tied me up and tease me, doing horrible things, and I couldn't stop him. I was helpless.” Lance's breathing sped up. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It's alright.” Keith placed his palms on Lance's cheeks, turning his head towards him. 

“Lance, I can't imagine what you went through. I'm angry and disgusted and horrified for you, not at you. What that man did to you was sickening, and I want to kill him right now, I want to make him pay for all he did to you.”

Keith pulled Lance forward, being careful of his wound. It was hard for Lance to believe he had only gotten shot earlier this week. So much had happened if felt like it had been a long time ago. 

“I know that I haven't been, well, welcoming to you Lance, But you have to understand, that I was so, so incredibly worried when you disappeared.” Keith cradle Lance tightly, sounding vaguely choked up. “I was angry at you for disappearing, when we went to the police, they just said everything was taken care of and that you were fine. I mean,” Keith threw his hands up. “What kind of bullshit answer is that! And when I first saw you, when you came back, I was surprised and disbelieving.”

Lance chuckled weakly, a small smile due to Keith's antics. 

“But I could tell that you weren't okay. We all could. We all can. You weren't exactly subtle, although you did try.” Keith smiled softly, the harsh planes of his faces lightened and smoothed. 

“Thanks.” Lance sniffed, clutching Keith's shirt tightly. The raven haired boy pulled Lance closer and they settled comfortably. 

“You deserve the world, Lance, even if you don't know it.” Keith stroked Lance's arms gently. Lance didn't know what to make of that statement and decided to put thinking about it off until later. 

“I missed you.” Lance remarked, feeling slightly calm, like his world had partly righted again. 

“I'm really sorry for putting this on you, I didn't mean to.” Lance sighed as he drifted off. 

Keith murmured something he didn't catch, then Lance was asleep, fading away this time into a nice, comforting darkness. 

* * *

Lance came awake slowly, peacefully. For once, he wasn't suddenly woken, jolted awake by a nightmare or strange noise. 

It was nice. 

He blinked up, peering into the doorway blearily, making out Shiro's languid form. 

“Oh,” Lance said, surprised. 

“Hey. Sleep well?” Shiro asked, a teasing light in his eyes. 

“Quite, thank you.” Lance shifted gently, trying not to wake the boy next to him. During the night, Keith and him had maneuvered their way into a tangled mess, Keith holding Lance around the waist. 

The bathroom floor wasn't cold anymore. 

“Can you help me? I don't want to wake Keith.” Lance asked, pleading with Shiro, who seemed to be in an unusually mischievous mood. 

“Hmm.” Shiro debated, watching Lance struggle. This morning was strange in more ways than one. 

“Please?” Lance begged. 

“Alright, I guess.”

Shiro helped Lance slither his way out of Keith's hold, then picked up the dark haired boy to deposit in their bed. 

While Shiro was doing that, Lance took in his appearance. His bed head was crazy, but his skin was flushed, bags underneath his eyes considerably less. 

Lance could taste the sour bile in his mouth, so he set about grabbing his toothbrush, washing the nastiness out in lieu of a fresh mint taste.

With Keith so close, Lance had slept the rest of the night soundly, the first relaxing night in a long time. 

“Knock, knock.” Shiro called, grabbing Lance attention.

“Hey.” Lance spoke louder now that he didn't need to be quiet. Foam was at the corners of his mouth and he spoke through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“What happened last night, if you don't mind me asking?”

Lance spat, rinsing his mouth and setting the brush on the counter before answering. 

“I had a nightmare and was puking up my guts when Keith came, and we talked a bit before calling asleep. Sorry for stealing your boyfriend, by the way.” Lance shrugged, trying not to make it seem like a big deal. 

“It's alright. I'm just glad he was there for you.” Shiro shifted, and Lance noticed he was in day clothes not pajamas. 

“What time is it?” He asked curiously, trying to gauge it from the sun coming in through the windows. 

“Roughly ten-ish, and we don't have to go to the Cafe today. It's our day off.” Lance nodded, and was about to say something when Shiro brightened, like a thought had just occurred to him. 

“Pidge wants to hang out, if that's alright with you. I think they want to do something with you.” Shiro smiled, a small one finding its way onto Lance's as well. Maybe the gremlin still loved him. 

“That's cool, but now I have to get ready.” Lance stepped to Shiro, and the older man moved, as of expecting Lance to walk on past, but Lance hugged him, a contented hum in his throat. 

It was a nice hug. 

* * *

“Hey, what are we doing?”Lance chirped, ruffling the small ones head without thinking about it, freezing when he remembered. 

They didn't act like he committed a wrongdoing,  so he let it go. 

“Well I was thinking we could do a couple of things,”

“Cryptid hunting?!” Lance burst in excitedly, and Pidge nodded, an amused smile crossing their lips. 

Not many people knew Lance was a crypt-kid, many people assuming that it was Keith's thing, but Lance was an avid believer, while Keith was more down to earth. 

“YESSSSSSSSS!” Lance happily shouted, doing a happy jump. 

“Alright, blue boi, let's go.” Pidge shouldered their backpack, a bit more restrained, while Lance hopped in their pick up. 

Driving to their favorite spot, the two caught up a little, something that made Lance's heart feel a lot better. 

Pidge had warmed up to him after he had shown them that he was hurt and had a good reason for not being there, and not they just felt bad for not being there for Lance. This was their peace offering of sorts.

The two had a great time romping up and down, video cameras out,in case they found anything. They did find some suspicious looking footprints and a deer that looked like it was mysteriously killed. 

It was fun, and, well, normal for Lance. 

They stopped at a Mexican place on their way back, the personal favorite of the two, and got what they always used to.

Lance got cheese enchiladas, along with a side of beans and rice. 

Pidge got are and soft shelled tacos, and when the food came, they spit it half and half like they always did. They talked about the latest Buzzfeed unsolved, Pidge glad lance still watched. As if he wouldn’t!

After that, they stuffed themselves full of fried ice cream, both of them groaning as they left the restaurant. 

It was a slice of normal, something Lance thought he'd never get to see again. 

That's why he was tearing up. 

“Oh, come here, you big softie.” Pidge pulled the taller boy up to them, and crushed him in a hug, voice thick. 

“Thanks pid-pid.” 

They didn't remark on the nickname. 

* * *

Pidge dropped Lance off at the Shirogane/Kogane house with a cheerful wave. 

Lance went into the house smiling widely, and trapised his way to the living room. 

Lance was met with a flurry of noise. 

“Tell him, Lance tell him! We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” Keith cried, trying to convince skeptical Shiro. 

Three years ago Lance would have denied it. He was a little shit back then (not to say he wasn't one now) but he knew the importance of moments like that now.

“Of course. It was pretty soft there too.” Lance remarked, met with Keith and Shiro's spluttering faces.

They hadn't expected him to admit it, but now he would definitely brag about it. 

Life was too short not too, and Lance knew he had missed out on a lot of bonding moments in the past few years. He hoped he could make them up, but with the threat of Lotor, he wasn’t sure.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah sorry, totally forgot Tuesdays were a thing...
> 
> Also Why Don't We is my life now, so yeah

Lance had settled in to his life with Shiro and Keith. His gunshot wound had healed nicely, just a pucker of pale pink flesh. It was larger and uglier than Lance had wanted, but he was alive. 

He worked at the Cafe each day, earning pretty nice wages. He had bought a cell phone and some more necessities, getting himself a basket for all of his products to put in the bathroom. 

It was nice to have a home again.

Lance wanted to get an apartment of his own, he had enough in his savings. A quick trip to the bank with Hunk had allowed him to open up all of his accounts and he was surprised to see that his investments had paid off. Not much good with money, he had gone to Pidge for help in the first year of Uni, but when he was penniless, he wasn’t able to use the info, but it paid off when he started getting money each month from the Government during Witness Protection.

But when he had brought it up with Shiro and Keith, they had told him “We like having you here. Why would you go?” So Lance had just put the idea into the back of his mind for later.

One thing that Lance did, however, was go to the DMV and get a license, with the pretense that his earlier one had been lost. They had handed it over with no problem, so now Lance could drive himself around, not being a burden to Keith and Shiro.

Speaking of Keith and Shiro…

They were in class, as they were still attending university. Lance hoped to finish his degree eventually, but wasn’t really counting on it with everything else that was happening.

It was hard to live with them. Every time they hugged or kissed Lance felt a pang in his chest, a yearning to be a part of that. He wanted to be domestically soft and cute, wanted to watch fluffy rom-coms snuggled in the blankets in between them.

Shiro and Keith were trying to include him, but couldn’t they see how much Lance pined? He wasn’t exactly being subtle.

Lance was lounging in the sitting room of the Shirogane/Kogane house, the sun falling in stripes across the carpet, illuminating the wall and couch too.

Lance was wary of being left alone, but was doing better since things seemed normal, quiet. After the incident in the Cafe, nothing had happened. Lance still wouldn’t make a social media account, for fear he’d be found that way. But the quiet made him feel secure.

It was hard, yes, to be living so sheltered, but Lance found it better now that he had his friends with him. It was nice to be able to talk to someone, especially Hunk again. He had really missed everyone.

Lance was reading a book, but he felt restless, and he couldn’t concentrate. He had read the same paragraph repeatedly, but couldn’t tell you what it had said. It wasn’t like him, an avid reader and book enthusiast. What? He’d had a lot of free time on his hands, and it wasn’t like reading was a bad thing.

Flipping the book closed, Lance sighed at the sunset scene with the couple silhouetted on the cover. He loved romance, so what was the problem?

Deciding he couldn’t stay inside, Lance changed into running clothes and grabbed his earbuds. Maybe a run would clear his head? He made sure to jot a quick note in case they got home before he did.i

Lance shut the door securely, then played his favorite band, The Ready Set. They had good beats to exercise to. Getting a good rhythm was easy, his feet pounded on the concrete in time with his music. In truth, Lance was probably a bit stir crazy. When he had first began working for the Galra, it was a life of danger, of excitement. When he had gone into witness protection, it was constantly looking over his shoulder, knowing that eventually something would have to change, the impasse would break.

And when it did, Lance was ready. He came back to his home with his friends, and at first it was nice, good. Not saying that it still wasn’t, but, you know, someone had to win. Lotor wouldn’t just let him go, and Lance knew that the fight between them was inevitable, and could only have one winner. The only other person who seemed to realize that was Keith, him having the most pessimistic and realistic outlook.

Hunk seemed content to pretend that the storm clouds were gone, and that everything would be okay from now on. Pidge probably knew the ending, but also didn’t want to bring it up, hoping it would play out in a different way. Shiro was ever the eternal optimist, thinking things were going to be okay. Keith and Lance knew the truth. 

It was him or Lotor.

Only one winner.

Lance was crossing the street and didn’t notice the curb. He tripped over it, sprawling on his hands and knees, scraping them against the sidewalk.

“Oh,” A perky british voice piped up. “Are you alright?” A hand was held out to help him up. Lance took it, pulling out his earbuds. 

His thanks died on his lips when he saw who it was.

“Lance? What are you doing here?” 

“Agent Altea.” Lance rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Come on.” The agent pulled him into a nearby restaurant, and they sat together at a little table.

They sat at a table in the back corner, where it was a bit more sheltered, and not in view of the windows. Agent Altea was alert, eyes scanning the cafe instinctively. She was part of the FBI, after all.

“Please, call me Allura. Now, explain, please.” Electric blue eyes stared into his. Lance quickly recounted the whole story, not letting a detail out. 

“And it never occured to you to come to the police?” Allura asked, an unreadable twist to her lip.

“Honestly...no. It didn’t.” Lance truthfully confessed, picking at the sandwich he ordered. Long lean fingers turned the food over and he tossed it into his mouth piece by piece. Allura ate her soup in a more refined manner, taking tiny bites of her bread daintily.

“Hmm. Well, I’m glad I ran into you. I understand that you might not want to come to the police, but if you wouldn’t mind, could you let me meet your friends, and see how safe you look? And if you ever feel unsafe, could you contact me?” Allura laid down her conditions and Lance agreed.

“One more thing...I don’t want your friends to know I’m with the FBI.” Allura stated, and it took Lance aback.

“Okay…” They shook hands, then chatted about more mundane things like what Allura was doing in the City, and not in Quantico with her team.

“Well, I’m actually on break right now, you know, vacation, and I have some family here. My father, Alfor, resides here, has ever since he retired from the force.” Allura explained, and Lane felt a pang of loss for his family.

“What about the other Agent Altea,?” Lance questioned, sipping his soda. Allura took a drink of her tea before answering.

“Oh,  Uncle Coran. He’s retired with my father. They are a very cute couple, don’t you think?” Lance felt himself nodding even though he’d never met Alfor.

* * *

They quickly finished their meal, and by the end, felt as if they had been friends for a while. Lance liked Allura. She was blunt and realistic, but possessed a grace that few others did. And she was striking. Dark tanned skin and bleached white hair -some might think they were related- and since she was not in uniform she wore a light pink tank top and washed skinny jeans.

They walked to Allura’s car, and he gave her directions to Keith and Shiro’s house. It wasn’t very far. She parked along the street since they were both home and taking up the driveway.

Lance opened the door and called in a hello. 

Shiro came into view. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a friend home?” Lance motioned to Allura who stood in the doorway serenely.

“Oh it’s no problem. Hunk and Pidge are here.” Shiro strode forward to shake Allura’s hand. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.” 

Allura gripped his prosthetic in a firm handshake. “Yes, I do believe Lance has mentioned you.” She winked at Lance who blushed faintly.

Lance thought it strange that they got along so well, Allura and him. It was almost like they were destined to be friends. It’s not like Lance was complaining.

“All good things, I hope.” Shiro laughed, looking between them quizzically.

“Oh, of course.” 

They moved towards the kitchen. 

“Kashi?” Keith called from the kitchen, and Lance saw him standing over the stove, apron tied around his waist.

“Right here.” Shiro replied, walking in followed by Lance and Allura. Lance tried to fight a wince at the pet name, but was pretty sure Allura noticed, while Shiro, poor Shiro, was oblivious as ever.

“This is Keith,” Keith glanced up with surprise. “Hunk,” Hunk waved shyly, “And Pidge.” Pidge looked up from their laptop with a purse of their lips.

“Hello!” Allura charmed. “I’m Lance’s friend, Allura. It’s very nice to meet you all.” The three shook hands with Allura and seemed thoroughly enchanted like Lance was by her presence.

“So, Allura, what do you do for a living?” Pidge asked, the most suspicious one. They had nothing to go on, aside from great instincts, but Allura was ready to deflect and give partial answers.

“I graduated from University early, and now I work with law.” Technically she wasn’t lying. 

“Oh.” Shiro said, surprised. “I’m majoring in law.” Allura smiled mischievously. 

“And the rest of you?” 

“Culinary.” Hunk smiled

“I’m training to be in the Police Force.” Keith stated, and Allura looked surprised, shooting a wide-eyed look at Lance. She then hid a grin.

“How nice.”

Pidge narrowed their eyes. “I’m with tech. I like to hack things. Now, how did you and Lance meet, again?” 

Allura and Lance exchanged looks. “I know Lance from Altea, you know, before I graduated, however, I didn’t know that he resided here.” They had decided Allura should play dumb.

They made small talk for a while before Allura departed with a promise to see Lance later.

Lance watched her go with a smile.

He felt a little bad for lying to his friends, but he trusted to FBI agent more than himself so he let it go.

Turning away from the window, Lance met face-to-face with Hunk and Pidge. Lance started, but relaxed when he realized they only wanted to go and do something together. 

It was nice to be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lol I got contacts so who’s a bad bitch? 
> 
>  
> 
> ( not me )

Allura liked to shop.

A lot.

“C’mon Lance, try it on! It’d look really hot on you!” Allura held up a black shirt that fit snugly out. It matched the one she held in her hand, already set to buy. Lance looked at it before sighing, then taking it into the dressing room. Allura followed holding a bunch of clothes for him to also try on, ones that looked like the type of clothes he’d wear three years ago, before everything.

Allura went into the dressing room with him, modesty be damned. She had been the one to check him over before he went on to Witness Protection Program, and since then had seen him without a shirt or pants numerous times. (Not in a sexual way, mind you, just in a we’re-best-friends-who-have-no-romantic-interest-in-each-other way). They liked to pick out outfits for each other, Allura having quickly figured out his crushes on Keith and Shiro, her readily telling Lance about her girlfriend, Romelle.

Lance tried on everything she gave him, and he had to admit it looked good. The girl knew her fashion. They fit well, and Allura clapped when he modeled for her, doing a sassy turn and wave.

“Oh, Lance, that looks so good!” Allura squealed, as Lance playfully modeled for her. Lance looked it. Accessing himself in the mirror one last time, then folding it on the ‘to buy' pile, Lance redressed quickly.

They exited the changing room giggling, and almost walked into an employee. Apologizing, Allura pulled Lance out of the way and they made their way to the parking lot. 

* * *

Lance and Allura were watching Criminal Minds together, Allura sitting on the floor, Lance braiding her hair elaborately, both immersed in the new episode.

Shiro walked in, startling both of them. They jumped then laughed.

Shiro took in their close position and scowled. “Lance, can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Lance shrugged, exchanging a look with Allura and followed Shiro.

“Lance, I'm a bit worried about how close you are to Allura. What if she’s working for Lotor?” Shiro’s face was tense, and Lance knew there was genuine concern underneath the weird jealousy vibes Shiro was sending out. 

Lance wanted to laugh. As if. Outwardly, he put on an offended look. “Hey, she's not, okay?” He defensively protested. It was sort of hurtful that he’d accuse her of that. Lance didn’t want to continue the conversation

“Yeah but-” Shiro started. 

“If that's all, I'm going to go back into the living room…” Lance tried to walked out, but Shiro grabbed his wrist gently. 

“I’m sorry, really.” His face softened. “I’m just worried for you. I don’t want you to get hurt again. You don’t deserve that.” Lance froze at the man’s words for a second, face blank. He was a bit dissapinted, hoping that he was jealous, but of course he wasn’t.

Lance smiled softly and sadly than tugged his wrist from Shiro’s grasp gently, walking into the living room. To his (sort of) surprise, Allura was eavesdropping. He gave her an unimpressed look. 

“Really?”

“I wanted to hear!” She pouted. “He is totally jealous of our friendship!” She clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Sure.”

* * *

It was later at night, and Allura had waved goodbye to them all, and Lance might have just teared up, just a little. 

Allura had to go back to work, back to the FBI, back to putting herself in danger. She promised to be always one phone call away, and Lance had hugged her, making sure to let her know that he wanted to meet Romelle soon. Allura had agreed, shyly telling Lance her plans to propose.

Lance thought it was adorable.

Allura had promised to be on the lookout for Lotor or anything involving the Galra, which relieved and scared lance. Lotor was a dangerous, crazy man! Why wouldn’t Lance be worried!

Now he was showering, singing a song and washing his hair. 

He was truly blessed to be back with his friends and have met Allura. 

Lance finished singing when he remembered that Pidge’s older brother also worked for the FBI. Matt was a tech specialist, a hacker, one of the best. He could find Lotor, couldn’t he? Lance made a note to get his number from Pidge in the morning. 

If Lotor didn’t move soon, Lance would have to. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I know it's not Tuesday, but I'm going on vacation so
> 
> HeY and it's all new content so

_ Lance squared his shoulders and steadied his grip. Raising the gun up, up to the proper position, up to where he could shoot it properly he exhaled, squinting one eye a little bit. He was in a back alley in the bad part of town, the worst part of town, where gunshots were a daily part of life for those squatting in the warehouse district. _

_ It was all abandoned buildings, old factories and storage units, pretty much what you’d expect the place you warn people not to venture to to look like. _

_ Lotor was teaching him weapons training, and while Lance didn’t want to have to know how to kill someone, it was nice to know that he could protect himself if needed. Lance was slowly but surely getting the hang of it, and Lotor’s praise made it all worth it. _

_ It was hard, because Lance was still very much so infatuated with Keith and Shiro, so he didn’t know if he actually liked Lotor or just liked the fact that someone seemed to like him. Lance hoped it was the latter. Something was just off about Lotor, and while Lance pretended not to notice, his Mama had always said to trust his gut, “as McClains were seldom wrong about a judge of character”. _

_ Lance told himself to keep his head but was worried his heart didn’t get the memo. _

_ It really was nice to have someone flirt with you and make you feel better about yourself, not that Lance needed validity from other people, but it was still nice, as he seemed to be invisible to Shiro and Keith in the worst way. Lance wondered how many people Lotor had tried the same lines on before him, but didn’t voice the thought. _

_ Lance smiled as the shot hit fairly close to the center, and noticed he managed the kickback, reclining only slightly. “Nice job!” Lotor praised, and he clasped Lance’s shoulder, holding on perhaps for a second too long to be considered socially acceptable. _

_ Lance shrugged his hand off with a blush. “I’m getting better, but I’m still not good enough,” He said, avoiding Lotor’s gaze as it darkened slightly with the subtle rejection. _

_ “You do well enough for now.” Lotor trailed a hand up Lance’s cheek unexpectedly, making the Cuban flinch at the sudden touch. Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted Lotor’s hands to be on him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted his smooth compliments or sultry looks, so he did his best to not mention it and pretend to be oblivious.  _

_ “Thanks.” Lance muttered, then stepped back uncomfortably. Lotor took a step with him, and Lance’s back hit the wall. _

_ “What is wrong, Lance?” Lotor’s tone took a strange edge, and more than ever he wanted to run. Finding himself in this sort of situation was not on his list of things to do, but well, here he was. _

_ A chirping noise rang through the air as Lotor brought his head down, and Lance took the distraction to duck from under his arm. “Sorry,’ He swallowed. “But my phone…” He gestured weakly to his bag lying in the street. He walked over and pulled out his phone, answering the call before he checked the caller ID. “Hello?” _

_ “Hey, Lance!” Keith’s voice came through tinnily and Lance flushed with relief. _

* * *

Lance restlessly shifted in bed, flipping the pillow to the cool side  _ again _ , and sighed. After that weird dream he couldn’t get back to sleep. He still felt an echo of the panic that he had in the actual situation, and it was difficult to not be paranoid in the too-dark-room, afraid something was lurking in the shadows. 

Lance grabbed his blanket and dragged it with him as he walked, the edges catching on the doorways and corners. He shuffled hesitantly outside of Shiro and Keith’s room doorway and listened. It was quiet, aside from the occasional snore or creak. 

Lance felt a pang of sadness tear through his heart as he listened. It was harder and harder to hide his attraction to them, but Lance forced it down.  _ What makes you think they’d even be into you like that? They’re in a happy, committed relationship. Don’t kid yourself. _

Lance sat down on the floor by the night light plugged in amd drew his blanket tight around his shoulders. It was hard to admit that he wanted to be domestic and cute, holding hands with them and dancing to the radio in the kitchen. He wanted to go on walks to the park and throw a coin in the fountain, wishing that he’d never have to end the relationship. He wanted to have soft smiles directed at him, and he wanted to be the one to make them happy, complete.

But it was just wishful thinking. They didn’t need him. Lance felt tears prick up at the corners of his eyes. Pressing his lips together he muffled a sob. He wasn’t going to go down that road. He wasn’t going to want things he couldn’t have. 

He couldn’t live like this. It was killing him. He needed a break, he needed to get away before he did something stupid, like threw himself at them.

First he needed to sleep though.

Lance settled down, slumping into the wall and letting the nightlight chase away the darkness and tried his best to relax. The world faded, each thought coming slower than the best, each tear tracking a bit slower than the last. 

The world faded.

* * *

Lance woke up slowly. He got his bearings, realizing he actually managed to fall asleep outside of Shiro and Keith’s bedroom.  He rubbed his eyes blearily, wondering where he was. He felt bed sheets around him and realized that he was back in his room. 

It was light outside, and appeared to be late morning. 

Which meant that Shiro or Keith had carried him to his bed because Lance hadn’t sleepwalked once in his life. Lance blushed, knowing that one, or both, of them had found him curled up by their door like a dependent weirdo. He groaned, hoping he hadn’t briefly woken up and made a fool of himself. 

Lance threw his covers off noting that the clock read close to nine. He saw that his room was fairly messy so he spent a few minutes organizing shit, throwing discarded clothing into his hamper and making his bed, picking up the trash that missed the waste basket. 

He got dressed quickly, just putting on some jeans and a blue button down open to reveal a white shirt. He brushed his hair with his fingers and rinsed his face with water. Shutting his door he made his way to the kitchen.

It was empty. A note on the fridge caught his eye.

_ Hope you slept well. Shiro and I had an early morning class and then a shift at the Cafe, so we won't be back until close to dinner time. I left you breakfast in the fridge.  _

_ The car is in the garage if you need it, keys on the keyring. _

_ -Keith _

Lance stared at the messy scrawl, disappointment in his throat. He had to work today too, but in the mid morning. Wait. Lance realized he was going to be late and grabbed the bowl of whatever keith made and rushed to the car. He started it with one hand and unwrapped his food in the other. 

Smiling when he realized that Keith made a stir fry, Lance ate best he could on the way. 

Running into the Cafe a few minutes late, Lance quickly grabbed his apron, making his way to the counter.

“Sorry I’m late! I overslept!” He panted to Hunk who merely smiled. 

“Shiro texted me you might. It’s fine.” Hunk reassured him, and Lance gave him a grateful smile. Lance began taking orders with a smile, mind somewhere else. He casually flirted with most of the customers, making them giggle and flush and sent them off with a wink. 

He wiped down the tables dancing around the customers with a faraway look. His regulars could tell he was somewhere else and were amused at Lance’s obvious pining. He even scrubbed the toilets willingly (his apology to Hunk for being late).

The time flew, and before Lance knew Shiro and keith were there for the few moments that their shifts overlapped. Lance was sweeping when a guy approached him. He was a sweet guy, one Lance served quite often. “Hey, Ryan, what’s up?” 

“Hey,” Ryan shifted a little on his feet. “I was wondering if maybe you'd like to… go out sometime?” He looked so hopeful and Lance hated to turn him down. 

Lance turned to look at Shiro and Keith who were within listening distance. “I’d really like that,” Lance lowered his voice. “But I’m held up on some other people.” Ryan looked between Lance and Keith and Shiro, who were watching the conversation, not paying attention to the customers.

“Oh.” His shoulders slumped. “I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try, right?” He chucked self deprecatingly. 

“No, no!” Lance reassured him. “I mean, we could try? You’re a great guy, really, and I can’t promise anything, but…”

“That’d be great!” Ryan brightened. “And it’s alright if you want to just see where it goes. If anything at least you get your mind off of them.” 

“Yeah, totally. It might not go anywhere, and who knows, it might. How does next week Friday sound? I would do this Friday but I’m going on vacation.”

“Sounds great!” Ryan smiled and Lance opened his arms for a hug. He took the invitation and gave Lance a brief one before turning to leave. 

Lance sighed, watching him leave.

* * *

Lance hummed as he cooked dinner for Keith and Shiro as a surprise. It was past due for him to cook too. Earlier he had vacuumed and swept, just tidying the house in general.

Shiro and Keith would be getting home soon, and Lance transferred the Last of the empanadas onto the plates. Keys jingled in the door and lance smiled. “Right on time!” He called down the hallway. Shiro and Keith came in looking tired. 

“Smells good.” Shiro commented, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair. It was nearing fall, and the air had a bit of a chill to it, at least to Shiro who was perpetually cold.

“House looks nice too,” Keith said tying his hair back. “Thanks.”

Lance waved him off setting the plates on the table with a flourish. He pridefully watched them take their first bites, hiding his smile when Keith was slightly hesitant to try it. Lance ate thinking about Ryan and what had happened earlier. 

“So,” Shiro put his silverware down. “What did Kinkade want earlier?” he asked pointedly, drawing Lance out of his thoughts. 

“Ryan? Oh, he just wanted to know if I would go out with him sometime.” Lance looked at his half eaten food.

“And?” Shiro prompted.

“I said yes.” Lance shrugged. “He’s a great guy, but I don’t know...” He trailed off. 

“But? You don’t know what?” Keith asked and Lance half heartedly smiled. 

“I’m into someone else at the moment, which he is aware of, but we just want to see where it goes..” Lance watched their reactions, but they gave nothing away.

“Who?”

Lance swallowed nervously. “Doesn’t matter. They don’t like me back, so can we move on?” He picked at his food.

“Sure.” Shiro nodded, nodding towards Keith.

“I meant to ask you earlier, but what did you mean last night when you said I saved you?” Keith broke in,  drawing Lance’s attention to him. Lance felt an echo of panic and played dumb.

“What do you mean?”

“Last night, wen we put you back in your bed,” Keith looked at Shiro. “You were mostly incoherent, and you said ‘I saved you’? What was that about?” Okay, so Lance was screwed. They had both found him and he had mumbled dumb shit? This wasn't good.

“Oh. That.” Lance scratched his neck awkwardly. “One time you called me at the right moment, giving me an escape from Lotor. He was into me in a sick twisted way, I guess, might still be, I don’t really know. But yeah, you just had good timing, so…” Lance couldn’t bear to look at Keith.

“Well, I’m glad I called then. I don’t want that bastard anywhere near you!” Keith growled, making Lance feel a bit better.

“Thank you.” He muttered softly, a bit embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow today was the first day of school. I mean, I only cried once so win, but I'm already feeling a bit stressed, so chapters might become a little shorter now lol
> 
> Roast me for mistakes y'all, 
> 
> Also?? Sanders sides?? That's a gift to human kind. If you watch it, comment below on your favorite. I love Patton the best, even though they are all my babies ♥

Lance bounced excitedly in the seat of Hunk’s car and Pidge laughed. “Chill out, man!” 

“I can’t!” Lance whined, peering out of the window. “How much longer?” He asked,  _ again _ , unbuckling his seatbelt to get a snack out of the back.

“Lance, buckle up.” Shiro adamonshined, and Lance threw himself back into his seat with a sigh, biting into a Twizzler aggressively. “We’ll get there when we get there.” 

“Sorry, dad.” Lance rolled his eyes and shot Keith a smile behind Shiro’s back. They had all piled into Hunk’s car to go on a weekend trip to the bigger city that was to the West. It was on the coast and had an aquarium, so Lance was really excited.

Shay giggled at Lance’s antics, comfortable in the front seat. Hunk was driving, with Shay in the passenger seat, Shiro and Keith in the middle and Lance and Pidge crammed into the back. They were playing Hunk’s road trip playlist that had all the bops on it, and they were generally having a good time.

“Dude,” Hunk called from the front “We’ve only been on the road for about an hour. We still have three to go.”

Lance groaned theatrically then turned to Pidge. “Whatcha working Pidgeon?” He leaned over them in order to see the screen of their laptop. 

“Just some schematics.” They answered glasses flashing as they manipulated the image on the screen. “It’s for a class.”

“We’re supposed to be on vacation!” Lance squaked, grabbing the laptop gently and saving their work before closing it and putting it where they couldn’t reach. Pidge tried to grab it but Lance refused, giving them a look. “When’s it due?” He asked, and they guiltily stopped batting at him.

“Next month.” They said and Lance wagged a finger. 

“No more working this weekend, okay?” Lance asked, putting them in a headlock and holding them under his armpit. 

“Hah, I don’t mind it here! Your deodorant smells good!” They crowed triumphantly. “But fine. And what scent is that? I want some!” 

Lance let them free and they stuck their tongue out at him. Keith turned around and levelled them both with a look. “Why are you guys talking about Lance’s deodorant? And it’s probably just Axe or something.” He looked to Lance with a ‘am I wrong look’ and Lance sniffed indignantly.

“For your information, it’s Old Spice High Endurance Citrus and Clove scent, so there! Axe isn’t really my style.” He needed something more interesting and exotic.

Keith and Shiro both sighed at the same time which made everyone crack up.

* * * 

_  Images fly by Lance not making any sense. Lotor and his friends, the past and the present and the future intertwined. Lance sees Lotor holding a hand out, but that is swept away by Keith and Shiro kissing, then Pidge’s small body, lifeless on the ground, blood surrounding them, bitter hopelessness on Hunk’s face.  _

_ Lance tries to run but he can’t; he’s chained up again, watching Shiro fight too many opponents and tears trail down his Mama’s face as Lotor’s laugh echoes around him. _

_ Lance knows it’s a dream, but he is utterly horrified, he can’t quite convince himself it isn’t real. Blood splatters on the walls and Lotor’s generals are replaced with Sendack and his leering grin. _

_ He sees Allura’s hopeful face as she talks about her fiancee, watches as his nephew is shoved to the ground roughly. _

_ Lance wakes up with the screams of his friends ringing in his ears. _

* * *

“Whoa, Lance, are you alright?” Lance flinched as Pidge put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, just another nightmare, it’s nothing.” He wiped at him mouth, trying to manage a smile. “Oh man! Did I fall asleep on you? Sorry!” 

Pidge smiled but their eyes still held concern. “It’s fine, but you snore when you sleep.” They teased, poking him in the side.

“Do not!”

“Do too! Everyone heard it.” They said smugly and Lance flushed scarlet.

“How much longer now?” He asked with a shit-eating grin and everyone groaned. He slumped and turned his face to the window childishly. 

“Only a few minutes.” Shay offered sweetly and Lance brightened.

“Thank  _ you. _ ”

* * * 

They pulled into the drive of the beach house that they were renting and excitedly unloaded. Lance, back to full energy ran in and looked around. Hunk, who had organized the whole trip showed them where they’d be sleeping. Shiro and Keith in one room, Shay and Pidge in another, and Lance and Hunk in the last one.

Lance figured that Hunk and Shay were too pure to share a room together, and that Hunk hopefully wanted to spend some quality time with Lance, but he wasn’t sure, and didn’t ask.

Lance threw his stuff on the ground and changed quickly into his board shorts. He ran out to the beach and straight into the water. It was warm-ish, Lance’s favorite temperature. He splashed around laughing and smiling, marveling at the clarity of it and the feeling of sliding through it. 

Lance had always been drawn to water, Vanderado beach in Cuba where he was born was still his favorite spot, but he also loved rain, waterfalls, rivers, any water really. Scientifically, people were drawn to water because it was a source of negative ions compared to everything else that had positive ions, and negative ions acted as an antidepressant, but Lance wondered if he just loved the water or if it was that. 

Probably both.

A shout got Lance’s attention, and he turned towards it to see the rest of them watching him.

“Come on in! The water’s great!” he urged, and Pidge sprinted, followed by Keith, then Hunk, Shay and Shiro. Pidge did the same thing as Lance and sprinted straight into the water, launching themselves at him. Lance caught them and fell dramatically into the water. The rest entered the water in a more refined manner.

They played in the water for a few hours, including some chicken rounds, then got out for dinner. They got take-out and ate it in front of the TV. 

There was news about the Galra gangs and Lance watched intently. There had been a recent spike in gang related deaths and injuries dating to a few months ago. They flashed a blurry picture of Lotor and told people to be on the watch for him.

“What are they doing! More are going to be killed because of this!” Lance protested after the story was done. “They’re so stupid!” Lance turned off the news angrily. A tense silence overtook the room. 

“Sorry,” Lance ran a hand through his hair. “I get worked up about it.” He tried for a smile, but couldn’t quite make it.

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, “I would too. Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance sighed heavily. “The extra killings started when I escaped him. It’s my fault those people are dying. It’s my fault.” He looked at the TV again. “I just wish I hadn’t made stupid decisions. All of you are in danger, random people are in danger, I’m in danger, and it’s all my fault. I should have never trusted him.  _ Dios _ , I’m so stupid.”

“No, Lance, you’re not. He had a lot of charm, a lot of charisma, probably promised you it would get better. It’s our fault for not noticing, and it’s Lotor’s and only Lotor’s fault people are dying.” Keith responded earnestly. “If he hadn’t gotten you, he would have gotten someone else, and they might not have been as smart as you.”

Everyone reassured him, but Lance couldn’t shake the feeling that those kills were to taunt him, Lotor’s way of drawing him out of hiding. 

The tension lifted eventually and they settled in to watch Supernatural. Lance laughed as his friends debated Destiel. He didn’t have a side. He thought they’d be a cute couple, sure, but he wasn’t actively shipping them.

* * *

They went to bed fairly late, and Lance tossed and turned for a while before going to sit out on the deck. He had checked that Hunk was asleep before slipping out of bed. He watched the moon over the water and decided for a midnight swim.  

It was always a different to be swimming in the dark. The water, clear during the day, seemed to hold a different kind of lure, and Lance was 100% there for that. The water was dark and mysterious, and who knew what was below the surface. 

The ocean was wild and untameable, but to Lance, it was also the most beautiful thing in the world. Space was also something Lance loved, but the ocean had a special place in his heart.

Lance let the water envelop him and slid under, racing smoothly through it back and forth, just content to have the feeling of water on his skin. 

“Lance.” 

Lance turned slowly. Lotor stood on the beach in front of him.

“W-what do you want?” Lance asked, voice trembling. He stood, gathering strength and moved a little bit closer.

“Lance!” Lance blinked and Lotor was replaced by Hunk. “Are you alright?” 

Lance shook his head and looked around him “I thought- I mean, yeah. I’m fine.” Lance walked to shore and grabbed a towel off the deck stairs before turning to Hunk. “Why are you up?” He asked and Hunk crossed his arms.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said pointedly and Lance smiled 

“Touche.” Lance started inside, but Hunk reached out. 

“Really, bud, are you okay? You seem… I don’t know, not yourself. It’s not good to hold it all inside.” Hunk looked at Lance with such tenderness, and Lance felt gui;ty for not confiding in him.

“It’s just,” Lance wiped at his eyes. “I feel like I’m falling apart. I’m seeing things, and I’m not sleeping much and I still can’t get over Shiro and Keith! It really fucking sucks, man.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Hunk led Lance onto the deck and crushed him into a hug. “It’s okay. I would be dealing with all of this so much worse than you, and I’d honestly be scared if you were alright. Trauma is trauma, and you can’t control that. You can, however, control dealing with it in a healthy way, and I think you’re doing a pretty good job with it. Healing takes time.” 

 

Lance sunk into Hunk’s reassuring embrace and proceeded to have a good cry. 

 “Thanks.” Lance noticed the sky lightening. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now, let’s try and get to bed before it’s all the way morning, hmm?” 

* * *

“Wake up, guys!” 

Lance bolted awake, and fell off the bed.

“Ouch!” He cried, and Hunk helped him upp. “Rude much?” Lance turned to Keith who stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Well it’s not my fault you both are sleepyheads!” Keith protested good naturedly and Hunk rolled his eyes. 

“Hmph,” Lance airily snubbed then pretended to brush himself off. “Not my fault you like to get up at the ass crack of dawn, is it?” 

“Lance, it’s eleven am.” Keith deadpanned, and Hunk shooed him out so they could change. Lance dressed simply in an oversized white sweater and jean shorts. Hunk pulled on a yellow tee and dark blue jeans. 

They sat for breakfast and Lance sighed. “What are we doing today?” He prepared himself for disappointment. 

“We are going to the aquarium.” Shiro said and Lance grinned. 

“Really?” At the head nod, he did a dorky little victory dance. “Yes! Thank you!”

Lance could hardly contain his excitement for the rest of the meal, making him unaware of the amused looks that passed around the table at his antics. He ate quickly, shoveling food into his mouth without manners, but the rest didn't really care about all that,  as long as he didn't eat with his mouth open. 

Once everyone was done, Lance pushed away from the table with a flourish, proclaiming how he had to get ready. He raced to throw his day pack together, making sure to grab his Polaroid and some extra film. 

Once everyone had gotten in the car, Lance settled a bit, more content now that they were actually on the way there. He watched out the window as the city passed by, pointing at different things and asking a lot of questions, which were answered patiently. 

Lance knew he wasn't the easiest person to be around, especially when he was excited, so he tried to tone it down, remembering the many people he had put off with his loud voice and boisterous energy. From the snorts of his friends though, he didn't know if he was going a very great job. 

At least he tried.

They pulled into the aquarium parking lot and noticed it was pretty crowded. Hunk circled for a space, and after securing one, they got out, Lance smiling widely. They got in line, which looked endless, but was actually moving pretty fast and waited. 

Once finally in, Lance rushed to the exhibits and fawned over every fish, sea sponge, and anything else that might be in the tank. He snapped some pictures, before getting out of the way so that some of the other patrons could have their turn, and then watched Keith and Shiro. 

Keith was pointing at some ugly sea anemone and laughing, Shiro joining in with sparkling eyes. Lance, again felt jealous and a bit sad, but pushed all of that away and focused on the fish. He was lucky enough to be friends with them, so he should just be content with that. 

Lance was looking at some penguins with Pidge when he realized his camera was missing. He let them know the problem, then went back into the first room to look forgot. Maneuvering around the people, he finally found it by the clownfish. Making sure the strap was firmly around his neck he set off to find his group. 

Walking up, he noticed they were looking at some manatees. "Oh my gosh, they're so cute and fat!" He squealed, almost pressing his face into the glass. "Look! He's waving at me!" And true enough, the manatee that Lance had affectionately named Mr. Squiggles seemed to be lifting a finger to wave. 

Lance had a few selfies with Mr. Squiggles. 

Once they had seen everything, they decided to go back to the beach house. Stopping briefly for Subway, they then proceeded to act completely childish and blow their straw wrappers at each other. 

When they got back to the beach house, Lance decided he wanted to take a nap. When he flopped down on his pillow, he felt something under his head. 

Picking up the envelope confusedly, Lance debated about opening it. Finally coming to the conclusion that it was (hopefully) not poisoned, he tore it open. Inside was a single Polaroid picture. Lance felt his blood run cold. 

It was of him at the aquarium, but he wasn't looking at whoever was taking the picture, instead seemed to be focused on the display of starfish in front of him. 

Lance flipped the picture over, and sure enough, there was a folded note taped to the back. Hands asking, Lance opened it. 

_ Dearest Lance,  _

_ Did you have fun at the aquarium? It looked like you did.  _

_ I found your camera laying around and decided to borrow it, hope you don't mind.  _

_ But anyways, I've known about your residence with Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane for quite a while. Your friend Hunk's bakery is quite delectable, although your short friend, Katie, is it, could perhaps smile a bit more.  _

_ I also know about Allura Altea.  _

_ This is your warning. The ball is in your court. You can meet me in the alley, you know which one, at ten pm next Saturday, alone, and no one will get hurt.  _

_ You have a week to decide.  _

_ Sincerely, Lotor  _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm several hundred words short but the chapter needed to end there lol
> 
> I'm not happy with this chapter, like at all, but I did my best so that's that
> 
> Also this fic is going to crawl out of my computer and kill me..............

Lance's hands shook as he set the note and picture down. How? 

And Allura. She was in danger. Lance had to call her. Lance needed to- he needed to keep his friends safe. 

Lance picked I'm his phone and clicked on her contact. " _ Hello _ ?" Allura picked up with a smile in her voice. 

"Allura…" Lance swallowed dryly. 

" _ Lance?  What's wrong? Are you okay? _ " Allura sounded like she was moving. 

"Lotor found me." Lance exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm on vacation, and I found a note on my pillow at the beach house. He knows about you." Lance's voice broke on the last word. 

" _ Okay, it's okay. When are you coming back? _ " 

"Tomorrow."

" _ You need to be careful tomorrow on the way back. Do you want to keep me on the phone? _ " Lance shakily nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. 

"Alright. I should let you get back to Romelle. Love you."

" _ Be safe. _ "

* * *

A knock sounded on the door and Lance fell back. 

"Whoa, Lance, are you okay?" Shiro hurried forward hand outstretched. 

Lance rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He let Shiro help him up and tried to hide the note behind his body. Shiro's eyes focused on Lance's hand. 

He moved forward, quicker than Lance expected and snatched the picture from him. 

Lance struggled to get it back from him, but Shiro held him back easily, simply putting one hand on Lance's forehead and pushing him away. 

He read the note, eyes getting narrower and narrower with each line. 

His metal hand clenched, crushing the paper in his fist. He turned to Lance with a furious expression. 

"When did you get this?"

Lance swallowed anxiously. "I just found it on my pillow. All I've done is call Allura to warn her."

Shiro grimaced. "Were you going to tell us?"

Lance didn't answer, and that was enough for Shiro.

"Seriously, Lance? After all we've done, and you won't even confide in us? I can't believe you!" Shiro moved away from Lance on the bed. 

"Look," Lance started, but Shiro held up a hand. 

"No. I don't want to hear it. This conversation is not over bit I'm too upset to be talking to you." Shiro went to stand up, but Lance desperately grabbed his arm. 

"Please…" He begged, and Shiro huffed. "Just please don't tell the others."

Shiro paused, expression dark. "I don't know, Lance. I don't know." And with that, Shiro yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room. 

* * *

So yeah, Lance was avoiding Shiro. No one had came to Lance in a fit of fear or anger, so Lance assumed Shiro didn't say anything, but he wasn't sure. 

But Lance was avoiding Shiro. 

"Lance," Shiro said tersely, "will you come help me in the kitchen?" 

Lance laughed fakely. "Um, wouldn't Hunk be more helpful in the kitchen than me?" He saw the weird looks that the room exchanged but ignored them. 

"No, no. Only you can help me." Shiro gave Lance a pointed smile, though it came out more like the look that Lance's mamá had given him and his siblings when they fought in public. 

"Haha," Lance stalled turning to Keith with a plain cry for help in his eyes. 

He missed Shiro stalking forward until an arm clamped around his shoulders aggressively. He was yanked forward and dragged towards the kitchen. Keith sat up, but Lance could just  _ feel  _ the heat of the glare scorching the room. 

The door slammed behind Lance and he was pushed towards the counter.  He sat on the counter with a sigh. 

"Why don't you trust me?" Shiro asked quietly and it was so jarring that Lance froze. 

"What?" 

"Why. Don't. You. Trust. Me?" He growled, and Lance looked down. 

"I do! Shiro, you're one of my closest friends!" Lance earnestly cried and Shiro stepped forward, slamming his hands on the counter so that he was standing in between Lance's legs. 

Lance felt his breath hitch. 

“Why won’t you tell me anything real?” Shiro cried, and the pain in his voice made Lance’s heart splinter.

“Shiro…” Lance stared, transfixed at the older man’s heaving chest.

“It seems like you never come close to me or Keith! I try and connect with you, but you always push away! What did we do? Lance, it’s been killing us! How come?” 

Lance blinked, trying to get rid of the tears welling in his eyes. “Because,” His whole body was on edge, reacting to Shiro’s nearness, thrumming with awareness.

“I’m afraid.”

Shiro’s face crumpled. He leaned forward roughly, gripping Lance’s face in his large hands. Lance met him eagerly, and their lips clashed together intensely. Shrio pushed against him, forcing his tongue in Lance’s mouth, and Lance melted into him.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, each kiss punishing and aggressive. He was nothing like the gentle kisser Lance had figured him for, as he had more expected Keith to be the brash one.

When Lance finally pulled away for air, he stared at Shiro. His eyes were glassy, and Lance was sure his lips were swollen to match.

“Afraid of what?” Shiro whispered, a hand tenderly mussing Lance’s hair. 

“Of being hurt.” Lance pushed past Shiro and ran out the back door, letting it slam behind him as the humid air seemed to make it hard to breathe.

Lance kept going, down and down the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me in the comments kk


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/

Lance collapsed in a booth at Denny's. It was a new low for him. 

He didn't understand anything. Why would Shiro kiss him? Shiro was in a committed relationship! Lance was a homewrecker! 

Oh Dios, he was really going to hell now. 

If Keith ever found out, Lance would be kicked out of their house, and Shiro and Keith relationship would be destroyed, and it was all Lance fault!

Lance put his head in his hands. 

A noise on the table startled him. He looked up to see a middle-aged waitress smiling sympathetically down at him. She slid a piece of pie onto the table smoothly. 

"I didn't order this." Lance confusedly tried to give the pie back, but she wouldn't let him. 

"Oh, no, a young man ordered it for you." She winked and Lance's ears burned. 

"I wonder…" But the waitress was already moving on with a wink. 

Lance looked around the Denny's with a frown, until he saw a familiar face. 

"Ryan?" 

"In the flesh!" Ryan chuckled and sat across the booth from Lance. "What a coincidence! I can't believe this is where you guys are going on vacation!"

Lance smiled awkwardly. "Yeah," He then took a bit of pie and sighed in content. Apple was his favorite. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for the Green Earth convention, actually,"Ryan answered, ducking his head like he was embarrassed. 

"Dude, that's so cool!" Lance enthused, glad to be focusing on Ryan as opposed to anything else. "That's the save the earth thing, right? I was thinking of checking it out."

"Yeah, it's totally great!" Ryan smiled, and it was a cute smile, Lance noticed. 

Lance, feeling bad that Ryan got him pie, slid the plate over to him. Ryan took it with a surprised look, but started to take a bite. 

An awkward silence ensued. 

"Oh, and thank you for that, by the way!" Lance nodded at the mostly gone pie. "How's you know apple is my favorite?"

"Honestly, apple's my favorite too." Ryan blushed, and Lance felt a surge of affection for the built man. 

Lance grinned, but then felt his face fall. "I should probably get back to the beach house."

"No offense, but you seem to be sad about that. Is everything alright?" 

Lance sighed. "Yeah, it's just kinda tense right now."

Ryan winked. "Don't worry I won't press. Do you need a ride?"

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you…" Lance prayed Ryan would give him one though. 

"Oh, it's no inconvenience," Ryan stood, gallantly offering Lance an arm. Lance linked his arm through it, charmed to have this kind of attention on him. 

As they walked out, Lance noticed it was sunset. "How pretty," he commented, and Ryan made a noise in agreement. 

It really was pretty. The startling pink and orange hues splayed out over the water, creating a picture worthy scene. 

Ryan opened Lance's forehead for him and his cheeks burned. "Thank you." Ryan smiled and closed Lance's door gently, walking over to the drivers side. He started the car and a CD softly started playing. 

"You like Alec Benjamin?" Lance asked, recognising the song 1994 easily. 

"Oh, yeah. He's one of my favorite artists actually." Ryan answered turning onto the main road. 

Lance reached over and turned it up, rolling down the window and singing along horribly off key. The salty air permeated the car and Ryan's smooth voice joined Lance's. 

Before Lance knew it, they had pulled into the driveway. Ryan walked him to the door and they stood on the porch. 

"Thank you, for the pie and ride." Lance looked shyly down. 

"It's no problem, really." Ryan smiled and Lance felt conflicted. On one hand, he thought Ryan was super cute and sweet, but Lance didn't know if he liked liked Ryan or just liked him. And Lance didn't want to lead him on. 

Ryan was looking at Lance, and Lance wondered if he was going to kiss him. Ryan hesitated for a moment, then stroked Lance's jaw like he was Edward from Twilight or some shit. 

Lance watched Ryan walking away and dimly wondered how Ryan knew how to get to the rental house when Lance never told him in the first place. 

* * *

"Dde, where'd you go?" Pidge called noticing Lance come in. Keith and they were perched at the kitchen island playing a card game. 

"Just on a walk. I lost track of time, to be honest." Lance nonchalantly took his shoes off. 

"We were worried." Keith gazed at Lance, and Lance felt the most intense surge of guilt stab him in the chest. 

"Sorry. I didn't have my phone on me." Lance couldn't even look him in the eyes. 

Hunk rushed into the kitchen and hugged Lance. "I was scared you were dead or something! Don't do that to me, hermano!" He squealed, drawing Lance close. 

"Something happens with Shiro, and I know I just saw Ryan drop you off. Explain later, okay?" Hunk whispered slightly threateningly, in his ear only. 

Lance giggled nervously. "Where's Shiro?"

"Holed up in our room." Keith stood rolling his eyes. Lance only knew this because he watched out of the corner of his eye. 

Keith walked away, presumably towards Shiro and Hunk dragged Lance to the island, where Pidge sat, waiting. Shay had a small reassuring smile on her face

"Spill." They demanded, and Lance sighed. 

"Okay, so apparently-" Lance peeked out from under his lashes "-Lotor found me." None of their faces changed, so Lance barreled forward. "So Shiro knew, and then we kissed, and I'm a homewrecker, which is not okay, and then I ran away, and coincidentally found Ryan at a diner, and he gave me a ride home, and I low-key think it turned into a date, and I'm so confused! What am I supposed to do?"

Pidge pushed their fingers together. "You're not a homewrecker. Anyone with eyes could tell they're into you."

Lance's voice cracked as he protested. "No way! They don't like me like that!" 

Hunk gave him a dry look. "As for Lotor, we figured he'd find you eventually, so we're prepared to fight a bitch."

Shay nodded her agreement with a glint in her eye.

Lance snorted unattractively. 

"But like, with Ryan, we're supposed to go out on Friday, but I don't even know if I like him!" Lance, whilst putting his face in his hands, groaned. 

"I'd say go out with him. Worst thing, you get a banging one night stand," Pidge smiled slyly, eyes flashing. "Best-" They said over the groans of their friends, "You get a committed relationship with banging most night stands!" They clapped their hands in glee. 

"Or," Hunk cut in. "You can try to see where it goes, and if doesn't work, I'm pretty sure he'd understand." 

Pidge pouted. "You're no fun."

It was a joke to the three of them how crude Pidge was, considering that they were the youngest and also ace, making their nasty comments just that much more worse

"Lance," Shay put her hand on his arm lightly. "It'll all turn out okay."

"Thanks."

Lance bent over as a yawn wracked his body. 

"Time for bed," Hunk wisely commented, hugging Pidge and Shay good night. Lance did the same, then they walked to their room. 

Once in, Lance showed hunk the note, and Hunk turned to him with a concerned look etched on his features. 

"Did Ryan say why he was in town? It's kinda coincidental."

Lance reassuringly smiled. "He's in town for the Earth convention thingy."

Hunk sighed dramatically in relief. "And here I thought he was stalking you!"

Lance playfully hit Hunk with his sweatshirt in response to his teasing grin. 

"No stalking there!" He promised, sliding into bed. 

* * *

Lotor answered the phone as soon as it rang. “Yes?” 

“We’ve got him right where we want him,” The voice on the other end replied, prompting a slow, satisfied smile to form on Lotor’s lips.

“Good.”

“Proceed with plan?” 

“Yes.” Lotor could almost hear the smile on the other side of the line in response.

“Affirmative, boss.” The person confirmed, and Lotor hung up the phone and threw it in the trash. 

“Good.” He repeated, turning to his generals. “It’s going perfectly.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tea: 
> 
> I'm sad.
> 
> no but I know I missed a week, I also know no one probably cares, but uh, school is tiring. Also friend drama is exhausting.

_Sendak smiled gruesomely before advancing on Lance…_

* * *

Lance sat in silence on the way back, earbuds stuffed in his ears, This Is Home by Cavetown playing on repeat. He basically ignored everyone else, and it seemed they sensed his mood because they left him alone. It was a big difference in atmosphere from the way up. 

It was misty and dark, fitting to his mood he supposed. Lance wished it were raining. 

He read somewhere that sad people like the rain because it had negatively charged ions, and those were basically antidepressants. Whatever the reason, Lance liked the rain.

They pulled into a Wendy’s drive through, but Lance just looked out the window. He paid little attention to the going on’s outside of his bubble, but focused when he was tapped on the shoulder. Hesitantly, he took the Vanilla Frosty, size large, that Shiro offered him with a small apologetic smile. 

Lance pursed his lips before settling on a small smile back, before looking out the window again. This time, his mood was a little bit lighter.

Feeling a bit bad, Lance thought about his attitude. The others didn’t really deserve to have to put up with Lance’s childlike behavior. 

Slowly he began to come out of his shell, laughing, and talking to fill the awkward silence. He knew that the Frosty was Shiro’s first attempt at an apology, and accepted it. 

His stupid soft heart.

But he also knew that he was in the wrong by kissing the man when he was in a committed relationship. He was going to have to come clean to Keith soon, but feared the fall out. At the moment, he still didn’t want to meet his eyes, but was also trying to make it appear that everything was fine.

Lance wondered if his life was falling apart. 

Again.

It would be fitting.

* * *

_All Lance knew was pain. His wrists were screaming in agony._

* * *

Lance woke up groggy. It was dark outside, and rain slammed onto the windows. “What’s going on?” He asked glancing at the violent storm outside.

Keith looked up from the road briefly. “This wind is terrible.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “I think that you should pull over.”

Keith took the exit off the highway at a crawl. The wind whipped, audible even with all the windows closed. Lance peered at the sky, hoping it wasn’t going to get worse. 

Lance watched as they pulled into a rest stop, the warmly lit building barely shining. Keith parked right outside the doors, and Lance decided to make a run for it. Sprinting into the building, hands covering his head, Lance made it inside only a little bit wet. He decided to use the bathroom while he was in there.

Lance peeked at his phone, marveling how dark it was for only two in the afternoon.

While washing his hands, he heard the door open. Looking up instinctively, he watched as Keith came up behind him, holding his gaze in the mirror. 

“Shiro told me, you know.” Keith remarked conversationally, and Lance froze while reaching for a paper towel. 

“Do you hate me?” Lance asked, turning to face Keith. “I would understand if you did.” 

A look passed over Keith’s face and he scowled slightly. “I’m just angry you didn’t tell me!”

Lance winced guiltily. “I didn’t think you wanted to know,” he hedged, wondering when the other foot was going to fall. “I mean, it’s terrible, and I would hate me.” Lance prayed he didn’t hate him. 

“Why would I hate you?” Keith stepped back from Lance, allowing him to breathe. “Lotor’s actions weren’t your fault.”

Lotor’s actions?

Oh shit.

Lance choked a bit. It wasn’t about the kiss? It was about Lotor? 

Wonderful.

“I mean,” Keith continued, “I understand not wanting to be open, sharing everything isn’t really my thing, but you could have told me!” Lance wasn’t listening.

“Sorry,” Lance shrugged, moving around Keith. Out in the main part of the rest area he nodded to a lady politely, before stopping in front of the vending machines. Uncrumpling the few dollars stuffed into the pocket of his shorts, he thought for a moment.

Deciding on some Veggie Straws, Lance waited as the ancient machine cranked it out.

Grabbing the bag, he waited for Keith to pick his Doritos then they walked to the doors. 

“Those are Shiro’s favorites, you know,” Keith remarked, looking at Lance’s snack.

Lance made a non committal noise, and prepared himself to get back in the car. As they shut the doors, Hunk and Pidge stirred. 

“Hey.” Lance smiled, and Pidge pushed their glasses up on their nose. “Wow, it’s really raining out, isn’t it?” 

Hunk peered out the window, nodding in agreement. The sudden noise and movement woke up Shiro, who looked at the bag of Veggie Chips in his lap in confusion. Lance shot him a wink, and Shiro turned to the front, but not before Lance saw his lips quirk up. 

Shay slept on, oblivious. Lance was sitting next to her and was the only one who could hear her light snores. They were cute.

“It’s lightened up from earlier,” Keith remarked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I think I can drive now.” Keith started the car, and Lance leaned forward. “Can we get some music playing?” 

Hunk obliged, plugging in the aux cord. Lance felt better than before.

* * *

Once finally back to Shiro and Keith’s house, Lance felt a prickle of relief. It was nice to go on vacation, of course, but this vacation had been full of so many ups and downs that he was just happy to be in his own bed again.

But now that they were back home, Shiro was avoiding him. Lance had gone to bed fairly quickly, but he could tell that he was being stayed away from. 

It made Lance hurt to know that the little progress that they had made was crushed by Shiro.

Smashing his pillow into his face as he groaned, Lance wondered what to do. Hearing his phone ping, Lance debated on checking it, but eventually dragged himself over to it.

Reading the notification, Lance’s face flushed. 

_Hey, it’s Ryan. I’m just checking to make sure you got home okay. The storm today was pretty wild.._

Capital letters and everything? Ryan texted like Shiro did!

_oh! i did get home fine, even though we had to pull over earlier. i was worried that there was going to be a tornado so something!_

It was sweet of Ryan to check on Lance, and the gesture made Lance want to squeal like he was still in grade school. Lance watched as the typing bubbles appeared on his screen.

_I know! It was pretty bad. I was a little concerned about how you’d fare, but I’m happy to hear that you’re okay._

_aw, you’re sweet. i take it you made it home alright too?_

Lance checked the clock; it was getting pretty late, and Lance was fairly tired.

_For sure! It’s almost time for me to go to sleep, so goodnight! :)_

Lance chose to be ballsy.

_you read my mind! gn <33 _

Lance hoped he wasn’t too forward. 

_ <3_

* * *

But Lance didn’t fall asleep. He tried everything he knew, but his mind wouldn’t shut up.

Lance wasn’t the type of person to let things fester, and not being able to fix it was killing him. Lance wondered why he didn’t have his own apartment.

In his heart he knew he needed one, or at least to get out of Shiro and Keith’s way. Counting the sites he knew, Lance tried to pick a place in the city that’d be cheap and in a nice area. It was a struggle, but Lance figured he might be able to find a place uptown.

Resolving in the morning to start looking for a place to rent, Lance turned over, expecting to be able to rest now.

Nope.

The moral war was raging inside of Lance, and it was making his head hurt and stomach churn. He was antsy, antsy to do something, to help someone, to do anything but lay in his bed like a sack of potatoes, really. Scrolling through his contacts, he knew of two people who’d be up at this hour. 

Clicking upon a name, mouth dry, Lance waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all please follow me!!
> 
> I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but please...
> 
> tumblr: leviathans-watching


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL

_“Hello?”_   A voice came tinnily through the phone. 

“Hey, Matt.”

 _“Lance? What’s up?”_ Matt asked, sounding concerned.

Lance let out a shaky breath. “I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed with everything lately. I know that this is the first time we’ve talked in a while, but I missed you.”

_“Hey, it’s fine. Want to talk about it?”_

“I mean, if you have time. I need an unbiased opinion to tell me how bad I fucked up.” Lance laughed slightly, more of a huff out of his nose.

 _“Dude you know I’m always here for that,”_ Matt chirped, shuffling around on his side of the line.

“Are you doing something right now?” Lance asked, crossing his fingers.

_“Naw. Just finished, actually.”_

“Do you want to meet up? We could go to the park, like old times?” Lance asked, brushing his hair out of his face. 

_“Oh for sure! See you there in twenty!”_

“Yep.” Lance confirmed, then looked out the window into the darkness.

It was close to two, so Lance was a little extra aware of his surroundings while he walked. The chill in the air caused him to stuff his hands in Shiro’s jacket pockets. He had grabbed the jacket, seeing it lying on the kitchen counter on his way out. 

Fall was definitely here. 

The heavy fabric swallowed his frame, and it smelled really good. Lance wanted to keep it forever, to be honest. 

Feet padding on the concrete, Lance made sure to stay underneath the street lights. The woods pressed in oppressively on each side, making him repress a shudder. Finally making it to where they had all hung out while in high school, Lance felt a swell of nostalgia in his throat. 

Those were the good all days, Lance thought somewhat bitterly.

Lance saw someone on the swings, and smiled, recognizing the slightly taller frame of Matt. “Hey!”

Matt stood beaming. “Lance! You look good!” He enveloped Lance in a hug, and then moved them over to the merry-go-round. It was still pretty dark, meager light being provided, so Matt was using his phone flashlight to see. 

“You too! How’s the job?” Lance asked, kicking his feet back and forth.

“Oh, the usual. Having to track bank accounts and catch serial killers. Been working late nights, though.” Matt laughed ruefully, and Lance noticed his hair had grown out to past his shoulders. He was rocking the look.

“Sorry for keeping you up, then.” Lance tried to apologize, but Matt waved him off. 

“Really, it’s no problem. I wasn’t planning on sleeping, anyway. Now, spill the tea, what’s going on?”

Lance winced, going through the story. “-And now Shiro is avoiding me!” He finished, twisting his hands anxiously. Matt had known a little about what happened, him being part of the FBI bust on Sendak, and knowing about Lotor.

But as Lance filled him in, Matt’s face had a knowing look on it. “I understand your worried about the kiss, but Lotor’s a bigger threat, so what are you going to do?”

Lance gave him a blank look. “You mean you aren’t going to tell me not to go?” 

Matt spread his hands out. “It’s your life. I know personally, I couldn’t stand not going, and knowing you, you’re probably going to go no matter what anybody tells you. So I want you to be safe when you do.”

Lance shook his head. “You know me too well.” 

“So,” Matt continued, “that’s why I have a tracker and microphone thing that has a camera. It goes on your shirt and is pretty small. I can get it to you later this week.” 

Lance thought for a moment. “Fine. As long as you don’t tell anyone.”

Matt promised then insisted he walk Lance back. Their discussions were lighter and Lance was sad to wave him goodbye. He unlocked the door and crept back to his bedroom, more at ease.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

_Lance laughed, throwing his head back. Shiro, wearing a goofy grin nudged Keith, who stopped doing his white-boy dance moves. Pidge yelped from across the playground as they went down the slide, Hunk chasing after. Matt was lounging on the swing next to Lance._

_They were alone on the playground, all deciding to skip their classes for some down time. It being a Tuesday, and the heart of winter made the place uninhabited a lot around this time, something they tried to take advantage from._

_Lance swung back, feet kicking at the snow piled on the ground. Shiro and Keith lazily turned, propelling themselves on the merry-go-round._

_Matt kicked at Lance, causing snow to land on his anckles and calves, soaking in little dots through his jeans. “Hey!” Lance protested, hopping up. Matt, sensing the doom, jumped and ran for the monkey bars, but Lance and his superior speed managed to take him down._

_Lance overdid it, rubbing anow in Matt’s face but was overpowered, and had snow stuffed down his collar. Making a noise of protest, Lance scrambled up and away, yelling for help._

_Hunk, as always, came to his rescue. A snowball nailed Matt in the back, and Lance his behind a tree on the edge of the clearing, The others joined in, making it an all around war._

_Clouds rolled in, covering the sun. Lance looked up, as did the others. Bullets whizzed un from the trees, and Lance watched as one stuck Pidge’s tiny body, the force of it crumpling them to the ground._

_Lance couldn’t hear a thing, not even the scream that erupted from his mouth._

_Shiro ducked, pulling Matt with him, but a spray of red showered the snow as his head exploded._

_Matt rolled away, and Lance saw Hunk take two in the back, one right after another. Keith was sprinting towards Lance, who stood frozen, watching the gruesome scene play out. Lance felt Keith grab his arm, but the grip went slack as Keith’s knee exploded. Keith fell, but was dead when another bullet went into his ribs._

_When Lance looked around for Matt, he saw Allura, grasping at her stomach, blood oozing between her fingers. She was looking at Lance for help but Lance couldn’t move his feet._

_Matt fell into Lance’s vision, blood pouring from his lower abdomen, mouth opened as he coughed up blood._

_Red. All Lance saw was red._

_A noise cut into the silence, one haunting laugh. Lance locked eyes with Lotor, who stood on the other side of the playground. His eyes flashed purple and in an insrant, he melted away to nothing, a cold smile gracing his lips._

* * *

Lance stumbled out of bed, tears streaming down his face. His dream had shaken him, badly. What had happened at the park, with the snowball fight and messing around, had happened in real life, but at the time, he hadn’t even known of Lotor, hadn’t met Allura.

He was just a regular guy back then.

Lance wiped at the tears hurriedly, making his way to the bathroom. It was dawn outside, which meant Lance had gotten roughly three hours of rest. 

Yay.

Once in the bathroom, Lance turned the shower all the way hot, getting in with a hiss. He scrubbed at the imaginary blood on his skin until it was raw and red tinged.

Eventually, the hot water ran out, and only then did Lance get out, toweling off gently. He examined the bags under his eyes in the steam filled mirror, wondering if he was going to have to break out the concealer. Deciding probably, Lance hitched the towel around his waist firmly and opened the door. 

Steam billowed out as he ran right into a broad chest. Shiro stepped back, surprised, and Lance turned away like he was burned. “Sorry,” He muttered, moving around him quickly. 

“Lance…” Shiro called, and Lance turned, pushing a hopeful expression off of his face. 

“Hmm?”

“I, uh, nevermind.” Shiro looked at the ground, brows furrowed. Lance fled, biting his lip to keep himself from saying something.

* * *

Lance had changed into an oversized blue sweater, one that matched the color of his eyes and white jeans. His hair, still damp, curled on the base of his neck. Grabbing a granola bar he set off, driving to Hunk’s cafe. 

Grabbing an apron once inside, Lance did his opening things, wiping down the counter and getting the machines started. Flipping the sign, Lance waited for his early morning regulars to make an appearance, giving each one a smile and one-liner.

“Good morning Mrs. Rothschild!” Lance shot her a charming grin and she rolled her eyes.

“Boy,” She said fondly. “I’ve told you a thousand times to call me Edna. ‘Mrs.’ makes me sound old.” Lance handed her her tea.

“Sorry, but my Mama would skin me alive if she thought I was being disrespectful.” Lance shrugged, and Mrs. Rothschild laughed.

“None of that!” But she then sombered. “Did you hear that Diabazaal kid was back in town? Lotor, I think was his name.” She shook her head sadly. “He used to be such a sweet boy, until his father got to him. I used to teach him when he was in middle school, you know.”

Lance smiled bitterly. “I hadn’t heard.” He felt like his heart was going to splinter into a thousand pieces. The idea of Lotor ever being a good person was too hard for him to imagine, and if he tried too, he’d start entertaining ideas of convincing him to be good, and that wouldn’t lead anywhere productive.

So Lance firmly reminded himself Lotor was a monster, through and through.


End file.
